Willow and Tara Through the Dark Years
by strange1
Summary: Set after season five. Did Tara really have to die to have Willow go to a totally dark place? This is how I see it unfold. Hope you like it! FINAL CHAPTER UP! Sequel to come called 'Road to Redemption'
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is something I came up with. Never was happy with Joss killing off Tara though I did enjoy his version immensely. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to let me know any suggestions!

Tara's life had never been the same since that one fateful meaning between her and the redheaded goddess that lay next to her. Had she never met Willow she may never have known what a true family was like. In her mind she had always known that her father and brother and even cousin Beth had not been a true family but it was hard to admit it to herself.

But then that amazing day came. A wiccan by birthright she had always sought out those that were interested in the spiritualness and empowerment of oneself through nature. Of course she had never thought in a million years that she would actually find someone that had true power, the kind that her mother had shown her in the few years that she had known her.

Over a year had gone by since she had first set eyes on her lover. Those hypnotic green eyes had put a spell on her the moment their eyes had locked. And yet it took a lot of courage on the blond wiccan's part to make that first move. They had faced down the demons and did it with a power she had never known before. That was how Willow made her feel all the time.

But the past few months had shown another side to the power that had brought them together. There was a darkness in some of the spells that Willow had begun researching. She had even faced down Glory, a true God, and had almost defeated her. That type of power was terrifying to the young witch.

Having felt for herself as her girl had returned the true essence of her mind as she took it away from Glory put her both in awe and also in true out and out fear for what would happen if Willow ever found a taste for truly dark magics. Having been raised around magic, she herself knew there existed the darkness that some gained power from. What if?

Tara sighed heavily as Willow turned more into her. Their hands intertwined as the redhead nestled her head in the crook of the blond's arm. It was moments like this where they were just themselves, no dark magic, no magic at all that made her forget her fears. Well, almost forget all of her fears. Nothing would ever make her fully forget them.

Willow hated to move anymore than she had. It was times like this that made her feel complete. If something ever took her everything away from her she was not sure how she would react. Lately she could feel something in the earth and in the air and just herself though she would not admit it to herself and especially to Tara.

Her blond lover had already been hinting at how her fears were getting the better of her of this new power growing inside the redhead. But it was nothing, she was sure. After all, she was simply Willow Rosenberg the geek the nerd the one that everyone turned to when they needed something down with computers or with tutoring.

No one had ever seen her for anything more. Oz had been the first to let her know she was more than just the simply girl in a simply dress that Cordelia had made fun of their whole lives. But even he had found another more appealing than her even if it was while in wolf from it still hurt and made her feel again like the nothing she had once been.

But then she had met this amazing young woman. It was a chance encounter at a wiccan group that Willow had not been sure of going to. At the time she needed something after Oz had so terribly hurt her. She needed someone that was like her. At first all she had found were these wanna blessed bes. But one woman stood out as she stammered and tried to get the group to listen to them both. But she too was lacking in self confidence.

It made it that more amazing when their hands had touched and finally Willow had been able to float something much bigger than a pencil. It had saved their lives and also began their lives all over again. Over the next year or so they had forged the strongest most amazing relationship that either could have imagined existed.

Of course, there was another reason that Willow was reluctant to open her eyes. She knew that while she would be in her lover's arms and safe, Buffy was gone. They had tried so hard to prevent Glory from opening the portal but they were too late. Even Spike had nearly given his vampire life to protect Dawn.

Now she would be opening her eyes not in their shared dorm room but in Joyce Summers old room. It had been a very difficult decision to move into her best friend's deceased mother's room. But it all seemed to work out since the two were now taking care of Dawn just as if they were a true family and this was the way it was.

But nothing was the way it was anymore. Buffy was gone, Willow had fixed the Buffybot so that she could at least fool most people. Even her relationship with Tara was now different. It was still amazing as always but ever since they had argued before the cultural fair and the resulting brain sucking thing, there was a bit of a void there. It was one that neither seemed to talk about. And as with all couples, communication was key to a healthy and lasting relationship.

"Morning." Tara reached down and moved a stray red hair out of Willow's eyes. "Is it funny shape or regulars today?" She kept slowly stroking the velvety red hair. The feeling made her sigh again in contentment. And yet, something was there in the back of her mind. But as usual she pushed it away so that she could start the day.

"Morning." Willow sat up just enough to kiss her girl on the lips. "Dawn usually likes funny shapes. The only shape I really love is the one I'm lying next to." Her eyes were alluring as always. And yet they were distant as a single thought kept penetrating her mind. They were making do but something more had to be done and soon.

Tara leaned down and kissed her with a passion few people on earth knew. It was true that Willow was her other half, that they made each other complete. "All right. I'm going to get dressed and get ready to go. We both have class in a half an hour so we have to get moving." Their kissed linger a moment longer before the blond got out of bed, dressed, and disappeared through the door.

Willow quickly got up and dressed herself. She made her way over to the nightstand and pulled out a giant weathered looking book. She held her hand over it and in an instant it stopped on an ominous looking page. Quickly she scanned over it and instantly looked taken aback. The spell itself was going to be the most powerful she had ever attempted. That scared her by itself. However, getting the last ingredient was a step she was not sure she could make.

Quickly, she returned the text to its hiding place. It was going to take some thought and it was going to take all that she could muster to bring herself to what she ultimately would have to do. Dawn's excited voice from the kitchen made it clear to the young witch that she would do what she had to do.

She made her way down the stairs to be greeted by the youngest Summers. "Hey, Dawny. You have a good day at school. Let me know if you need any help with school work." The youngster had idolized the redhead ever since she was little. She watched her young charge as she walked out the door.

"Time to go Sweetie." Tara smiled at her girl. But her smile faded a bit as she sensed something. It was one of those times when she felt that Willow was not telling her everything. "Is there something that we need to talk about?" It was the first time she had the courage to say anything. It just seemed that Willow was hiding something big from her.

Willow's cheeks flushed a bit but she tried not to miss a beat. "No, Sexy, there is nothing going on. Just a lot with school starting up and with taking on the responsibility of raising Dawn. Everything is going to be fine." But in the back of her mind the young witch knew that what she was about to do could change their lives forever. And if things went wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Tara stared out into the darkness. It was now well past midnight and Willow had yet to return home. It was not all that unusual since Buffy's untimely death. But usually the redhead gave her lover some warning when she was going on patrol with Xander or Spike or the Buffybot. But she had not said a word to her about being late.

The young witch had spent a quiet evening home with Dawn who was still putting up a brave front. But having gone through losing her own mother at a young age she knew the signs of putting on a face and not letting all her emotions show. The death of the former key's mother was also fresh in the young teens mind adding to her emotional rollercoaster.

The petite blond made her way out of bed and to the window. The moon was only a sliver and made little attempt to light up the night sky. It was the kind of night that was perfect for the underbelly of Sunnydale to make its presence known. Though the news of the slayer's death had not been made public it seemed that even more of the unsavory element had made its way to the seemingly peaceful little town.

She knew in her heart that Willow was now powerful enough to defend herself against almost any element. But still there was something that was nagging at the back of her mind. What if her everything was in trouble and she was unable to protect herself? What if something had happened so that now the young blond would be a widow at such a young age?

Tara shuddered and drew the robe she had put on a little tighter around her body. It was little comfort as the only thing at the moment that would give her any kind of sense of well being would be to hear Willow's voice. Better yet would be to see her and touch her and know that her girl was safe and sound.

For a moment she thought she saw her redhead. But it was as a shadow, not the real thing. Willow was in a dark place. There were spirits about her but they were not the kind called upon for protection. Indeed, these were the kind that were called on when only the darkest of magics were called upon.

Quickly Tara got dressed. She peered into her young charge's room. Dawn was sound asleep but also seemed to be talking to herself. The young woman said a quick protection spell and made her way down the stairs. She put on her shawl and took her crucifix and protection beads. As she was about to open the front door, it opened slowly.

A very familiar face made her way over to the sofa. She sat down and simply stared into space. Tara made her way over weary of what was going on. "Buffy?" Tara stood next to the young blond. There was no note of recognition. There was not even a hint that she knew where she was. The witch made her way and crouched before the slayer. "B-Buffy?"

Still there was neither movement nor recognition on her friend's face. Slowly and carefully Tara reached out to touch the young fighter. Just as she was about to make contact, the figure that she knew as Buffy simply disappeared. The young woman stood quickly and took a step back nearly tripping over the coffee table.

Having been able to read Buffy once before when she had been in Faith's body, this was puzzling to her. If Buffy had not really existed why had she sensed that her soul was there? Tara turned to see that the door remained open so it appeared that something really had entered the house. But what was it?

Tara made her way to the door to once again stare into the darkness. Should she go and find Willow? What if this had been some evil things way of getting to Dawn? But how would they know that Buffy was gone? Perhaps it was once again like the demon that had intended to split Buffy in half and instead Xander had gotten in the way.

Again, that made little to no sense. Nothing was making sense. And the longer that Willow was gone the more that a nagging fear was creeping over Tara. Where her biggest fears that her lover was going to stray into the darker side of magics? There was a power there that could be intoxicating. But would her everything tempt throwing everything she had loved just for one taste of power?

Tara stood for several moments more before deciding to close the door. The cool night air was not helping to clear her mind. Nothing was going to do that she knew except for one thing. Slowly she made her way back to the bedroom she shared with her lover. Slowly, she made her way back into the lonely empty bed.

The blond stared off into the darkness that surrounded her once again straining for any sound any motion any hint that Willow had returned. It seemed like hours had gone by when the front door opened. She bolted down the stairs two at a time nearly tripping. There was Willow standing in the dark.

Before the blond made it to the last step she stopped in her tracks. Something was not right. She could sense it more than she could see anything wrong. The redhead seemed to not have a scratch on her but there was a scar now in her very soul. Should she say anything? Should she confront Willow and make her tell her what was going on?

Willow slowly made her way to her lover. She took the young blond's hand in her own. That spark that was between them was still there after all this time. But something in their touch had changed. Willow knew what it was. If Tara only knew where she had been and what she was up to their relationship would never be the same. In fact, they might not have a relationship at all.

"You're still up?" Willow smiled softly trying to mask what she had done. For what had transpired was beyond anything the young redhead had ever known. "You didn't have to wait up. Sorry it's so late but those darn vampires they like to keep you up all night." She tried using her sweet Willow laugh to break the ice between them.

"I was worried about you, that's all." Tara squeezed the hand that remained in her own. "Usually you aren't gone this late." She smiled sadly trying to hide the pain and fear that she felt inside. "D-did you have Spike and the Buffybot with you?" And so went the usual as it had come to pass over the past couple of months. Neither of them would speak about what was really on their mind. Nor would either of them speak of their greatest fears.

"Of course." Willow made her way to the kitchen with Tara behind her. "I guess I'm getting to know that old Buffy saying bout slaying making you hungry." She took a banana off the fruit bowl on the counter and began eating it. "Of course, you do remember the other part of that old saying." She had the twinkle of the devil in her as she leered at her girl.

Tara blushed though the two young witches were alone. They were still very private when it came to the physical side of their relationship. Of course the young blond knew why Willow was being so suggestive. It would mean fewer questions to be answered. It would mean that for one night they would forget everything. But would she let that happen?

"I'm a bit tired and I have class first thing in the morning." It was the first time in what seemed like forever that she had turned Willow's advances down. This was not the time for such intimacy as there was now too many secrets between them. They would have to get back to communicating everything before things could go back to the way that they used to. "If you want to talk about tonight…"

For a moment, Willow looked like a deer caught in headlights. And that thought made her sick to her stomach after what she had done that very evening. It made her quickly go over to the sink and wash her hands a few times before turning to face her girl. "Maybe you're right when you say that it's way too late." She looked at the clock. "I hadn't realized that it was nearly 4a.m." She smiled sheepishly. "Guess it'll have to wait until another night."

Tara made her way over to her lover and kissed her gently on the lips. That passion that had been there was not there as it once was. That kind of passion required a trust that was slipping away from the two. "I'll always take a rain check!" She intertwined her fingers with Willow's and led her up the stairs.

The two undressed in silence. The two slid under the covers but not snuggled up to each other like they normally did. There was a gap as wide as a canyon between the two. And it was widening more and more by the second. If only the two would communicate with each other. They needed to start with the little things and make it to the big things before it was too late.

Willow fell into a troubled sleep. Tara however was wide awake lying next to her lover. Moans escaped the young redhead. Words that Tara knew were part of a spell also escaped the trembling redhead's mouth. Something had happened tonight. Tara was now more sure of it than anything.

But what had her lover attempted to do or even done? What had Buffy's image been doing there at that moment? Tara sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She was concentrating on the words that Willow continued to mumble in her sleep. After class she would need to stop by The Magic Box and do some research on her own. If Willow would not tell her she would find out for herself. She only hoped that the two could survive all that was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow kept looking about her. She was entering a place that she knew she should not be. If Tara only knew what she was doing there would be you know what to pay. Of course, considering where she was now, it would not be far to go. The very essence of evil was around her and it was terrifying her.

Following behind her like a lovesick puppy was her protector. How much the Buffybot could really protect anyone was an unknown commodity. Still looking like the real slayer was sure to pay off big dividends. As an unseemly looking demon approached Willow was hoping even more so that the mere presence of a pretend slayer would work well enough.

Sure enough, the eight foot giant with horn near four feet protruding from its forehead simply walked on by without even a second glance. Buffy had quite the reputation in this part of town. Finally the witch found the building she had been seeking. Its smell was nearly enough to make a human pass out. Lucky for the those that patroned the place lack of breathing or fowl smells were the norm.

The witch opened the doors. Every eye in the place was instantly on her. As soon as 'Buffy' followed her in, there was a mass exiting of the bar. Only a few of the braver stayed mostly in wonder of how a human, even accompanied by the slayer, would dare step foot in their place. Willow made her way to the bar. "Willie?"

A short, scrawny, dark haired, sleazy looking man turned his head. His face paled at seeing who was with the young redhead. "And what can I be of service to such beautiful young ladies?" There was a slight tremble to his voice. Obviously he feared the slayer a great deal. If only he knew just how powerful the woman with the slayer was to become it was she that he would be afraid of.

"Cut the BS." Willow could feel something she had never felt before. Maybe it was being so close to the wrong side of Sunnydale or maybe it was just being next to a man that made his profits from those that harmed her kind. "I, er, I mean we need information. The kind that if you don't give us the right kind then the slayer will rearrange your vital organs."

Willie held up his hands in mock surrender. "You know threats are never needed with me." The swarmy man was visibly shaking at the moment. There was sweat dripping down his forehead. "I've always been a great help to the slayer and her friends when I've been able to." He smiled and took a step back.

"Right." Willow glared at him. Again there was the new feeling. It was something she was beginning to hate and yet love at the same time. Still, she could not place her finger on it. "We remember some incidences in the past. Let's hope they remain in the past. Now, what we are looking for is someone that can help with a resurrection spell. And also with obtaining the urn of Osiris."

The bartender's already pale face turned even paler as all the blood ran out of his body and into his toes. He looked from Willow to the Buffybot carefully choosing his next words. "Look, kid, I don't know exactly what game you are playing at but messing with forces such as Osiris is not only dangerous but incredibly stupid. No offense meant." Now his entire body was shaking. It was partially because of the fear of the slayer but more so because the forces that were to be toyed with were not for amateurs.

Willow's eyes darkened slightly as there was a sure of power. It was what she had been feeling but could not put a finger on. It was unlike the power that she had before and shared with Tara. This was something all together different. The feeling both frightened her and excited her at the same time. "Offense taken. Now tell us what we want or the slayer will unleash all that she has on you." The redhead paused a moment. "Or I'll unleash all the power I have."

The petrified bar owner swallowed hard. Taking a good look at the young redhead and he put two and two together. "Y-you're the one." Again, he swallowed hard. "Y-you're the one that faced down Glory and got the better of her." His shaking picked up and he went weak in the knees. He had to lean on the bar for support. Without any further hesitation he took a card out of his pocket. "His name is Rack. He's always looking for those with interest in shall we say the more powerful arts. But beware, kid, his kind of power is addictive."

The once green eyes held their darkness and narrowed a bit. "I don't like you're tone. Perhaps when all is said and done I will come back here and I will make it so you have more respect for those that are better than you." Willow could not believe the words coming out of her own mouth. Where was all this coming from? "I will be back if things don't work out." She glared at him for a moment longer before making her way out the door.

Once she was a safe distance from the bar she exhaled a deep breath. While she was there she felt this power. It was dark and it was addictive just as Willie warned. But this was no time for kids' games. Dawn needed her sister back and the world needed a real slayer. Faith was now the true slayer and only her death would call another.

Willow pulled the card out of her pocket. It was as she feared. She would need some help on this one. "Buffy, why don't you go home and watch over the house. Maybe you could use a bit of powering up." Without even saying a word the Buffybot took off. Now she needed an ally in all this. One that she knew would be willing to help. But what would it cost her in the end.

It wasn't long before she found out. She was standing inside the crypt that Spike called home. For a vampire he was actually fairly neat in his own way. But the place still gave her the creeps. "Spike?" The witch called to the vampire tentatively. A bleach blond head appeared from the hidden room below.

"Oh, it's you Red." Spike smiled suggestively. "Have you given up the saintly life? Have you given up on the whole girl on girl thing?" He wriggled his eyes up and down. "Always said that you've needed a real man in your life. Oz was half man half beast." He slowly sauntered towards her. "Now me, I'm all man."

Quickly, Willow held up a cross. Spike hissed and took two steps back. "Now that I've got your attention maybe we can get down to business." She put the cross back in her bag. "You see I've got a proposition for you." After a quick leer from the vampire the witch continued. "I assure you it's all business. One that will benefit you, me and the world if things go the way that I plan for them to go."

Intrigued, Spike sauntered over to his refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood and popped it in the microwave. "All right Pet, you've got me intrigued." He pulled the blood back out of the microwave and turned all grrr face. Without hesitation he sunk his fangs into the blood and began sucking.

Sickened at the sight, Willow had to turn away for a moment. But the importance of the business at hand made her turn around. "I need to find Rack." Spike nearly choked on the blood he was sucking down. "And before you say anything I know who he is and I know what he's capable of. But if I'm right, with his help, I can bring Buffy back."

Spike dropped the bag of blood on the floor. The vampire had to swallow before he continued. "Are you bloody insane?" He shook his head. "I've been down this path before with the littlest Summers. It can't be done. I was told by one of the best." He took a couple menacing steps toward the witch. "What are you getting into, Red?"

"I'm only concerned with getting Buffy back." Willow took two involuntary steps back. "And it can be done. Buffy's death was different. It wasn't a natural death like Mrs. Summers. It was a mystical death." As she spoke, she felt that surge of power coming back. "I thought that you'd want in on this seeing how much you cared for Buffy."

"Well, well, well." Spike sneered from ear to ear. "I must say I never thought you had it in you." He let out a sinister laugh. "Of all the Scoobies, you'd have been the last one I'd hear talk like this from." He stood still for a moment apparently deep in thought. "All right, Red, I'll do what you ask of me. And I'll stay by your side throughout the entire process. On one condition."

Willow had known that Spike would most likely want something in return. After all he was still vampire one that was simply neutered. The young witch took four steps toward her tentative foe. "I'm listening." The young woman kept flexing her fingers. There was a tingling in them like a surge that could go off at any moment.

Spike closed the gap even further until they were face to face. "I want you to put in a good word with the slayer when she returns." He noticed that Willow's expression never changed. Even more, he could sense something he had never felt from the young witch. He had felt power that fateful night when she had drained Glory, but this was a power that was beyond that. It almost rivaled that of Rack himself.

"I figured it would be something like that." Willow, without hesitation, offered her hand. Spike shook his head and softly laughed as he engulfed her hand in his own cold dead one. "We need to go tonight so that I can find out about one ingredient I don't know how to get. Plus, I'll need at least one more witch that has some power."

"And what bout your girlfriend?" Spike saw a bit of the bravado fade from Willow but it only lasted a moment. "You and blondie on the outs?" Every mention of Tara either by name or mere reference seemed to slap the young woman in the face. He knew that there was something going on but also knew better than to push it any further than he had.

"Let's just go." Willow now had a touch of anger in his voice. Spike took the lead as they made their way back to a part of Sunnydale that the redhead had not even known existed. It took them what seemed like hours but was only about twenty minutes. The vampire nodded to a building. "Inside there?"

Spike shook his head. "Not exactly. Follow me." The vampire led the way. About five feet before they actually made it to the building, the two suddenly found themselves transported into one of the filthiest and unsavory rooms. Apparently it was some kind of waiting room as others, who seemed out of it or on drugs, were either sitting or on the floor. "Not a very pleasant sight or smells eh love?"

Willow shuddered a bit. She had imagined what she was getting into but never thought it would be this bad. "Let's just find Rack and the information we need." Suddenly, the door opened. A man, at least he looked like a man, stood their leering at Willow. It was as if he had anticipated her arrival. "You must be Rack."

"And you must be Red." He came up beside her and smelled her. "You are so sweet. I've never smelled anything better." The creepy man took just a few steps back. "But you are not quite ripe. I'd prefer if you were ripe. However, for someone of your reputation I'll make an exception. I have just the information you need."

Without saying a word, Willow knew everything she needed to know about the spell. She knew where to find someone that would be willing to help her out, for a price. And she knew that his reputation was no joke. This man was not someone to be taken likely. And she knew that the debt she now owed him was immense.

"Go, my young friend." Rack smiled at her. "I'll be seeing you in a short time." He slowly came up to her and whispered in her ear. "And next time I'm betting that you'll be ripe for the picking." He pulled away and laughed. "Good luck. But I know you will have no problem at least with getting the spell to work." And with that he disappeared back in the other room.

Willow ran from the place to get some fresh air. She had known what she would have to do but never this. But it made sense. Nature would have to be balanced out somehow. And she was going to have to do it. Should she go through with it, the consequences for Tara and she would be grave. But the world needed Buffy. Enough for her to sacrifice her own happiness?


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Should have stated at beginning of chapter 2 that the events taken place in chapter 2 were the same night as chapter 1. Just to make it clear, lol. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. Can't promise to keep updating so often but will try. Hope you enjoy!

Tara sat playing with the wrapper on her coffee. It had been a long day with little sleep. What sleep she had gotten had been full of strange images bordering on those of nightmarish proportions. And all of them had to involve her darling Willow who was not being so darling at the moment.

It was not that she was being unkind or neglectful it was that their relationship had become nearly one sided and worse full of distance and lack of communication. Tara had never been in any relationship before Willow let alone one this serious. How to handle the situation was something of a wonder to her.

That was why she was sitting at the coffee shop waiting for her girlfriend's best friend. While Tara and Xander had never been all that close, they shared a common interest in life. Once upon a time Xander had been the object of Willow's affection. Before that they had been the best of friends. Their friendship went all the way back to kindergarten and numerous stories she had heard about.

This was an effort to find out if the young blond was the only one that Willow had changed toward. It still went back to that spell that she had performed to make Tara whole once again. And though she would be eternally grateful, the young witch wondered what the final price would be for such a monumental spell.

She was still staring at her coffee cup when a familiar figure sat down in front of her. The young blond never even noticed him sitting there. Finally, after several moments, Xander waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Tara. Please come in." It took several moments even after speaking her name for a glimmer of recognition came to pass. "You said you needed to talk but I didn't realize it was this bad."

Tara sighed heavily. Opening up like this was something she only did to Willow. Xander was far from a stranger at this point in her life but still he was not her everything. "Sorry. It was a long night." When her boyish friend started smiling and nodding she added quickly, "Only because Willow stayed out nearly all night without telling me." She hesitated for a moment. The next question would speak volumes. "Exactly how late d-did you guys stay out patrolling?"

Xander looked taken aback at the question. The summer had flown by with little to no contact with his best bud or her girl. He had assumed that the two were held up making up for the lost time when Tara was not all Tara. There was also the adjustment period of inheriting the job of raising lil Dawny. "We didn't go patrolling last night." He watched intently to see what his friend's reaction would be.

The young blond sighed heavily. Already tears were tugging at the corners of her eyes. She would be darned if she let them flow in public. "I was a-afraid of that." They sat in silence for a moment, both deep in thought. "Has she been talking with you s-since…" Though it had been several months, the witch had trouble speaking of Buffy's death.

The young man shook his head. "Nope. Been hanging with Anya and getting into that construction gig. Seems I actually can do something right there." He looked into saddened blue pools. The pain he could see actually hurt his soul. His best friend was actually hurting the person that was her soul mate. But there had to be a good reason. "I take it things have been a bit shall we say quiet with you two? Not that you have to tell me. Just wanting to be there for you."

Tara sighed heavily. She desperately needed somebody to talk to. Xander was not always discrete but there really wasn't anyone that she could talk to. Anya and she never really saw eye to eye and Dawn was too young to deal with all this besides the emotional trauma she had been through the past year.

"No, not really." Tara could feel the tears stinging even more severely. It was as if someone was taking lemons and squeezing the directly in her eyes. "I-I've sense something ever since that night." She didn't have to say anymore than that. They both knew that it referred to Buffy's death. "She has this p-power inside of her. One that I've never felt the likes before. And I know she's up to something. I just don't know what."

Xander sat for a moment wondering what his best friend was up to. He had been just like her while growing up. And he still was a big geek that never fit in except now with the Scooby gang. If Willow had gotten into something powerful, even dark, he could understand it in a way. To feel helpless all of your life and suddenly have a bit of control and power would drive the most grounded person over the edge.

"I can try and talk to her if you…" The young man cut his sentence short at the look Tara gave him. "I understand. You want to try and keep this between you two. I get that I really do." He leaned in a bit closer and lowered his voice. "But you and I both know what goes on here in Sunnydale. We know that just a little innocent thing can lead to the most evil of outcomes. How many times have we seen it?"

Again, Tara sighed for what seemed like the millionth time just in the past twenty four hours. "I know. But this is different." Her bottom lip quivered as the tears were even more dangerously close to falling. "This is my Willow tree. The one person that gave me everything she has without reservation." Tara sat straighter and gave a look of resolve to Xander. It was a look that she had learned from Willow over the last couple of years.

The look caused Xander to chuckle softly. It broke the strain that was in the air, at least for the moment. "I know that look. She has taught you well my young Jedi." With that, both smiled a bit. "But I ask you just one thing. Let me know what is going on. I mean, she's your lover yay for you two. But she's been my best friend since I can remember. If something is wrong with her and she needs my help you have to let me." The young man returned his own look of resolve.

Tara nodded. "I would never want to come between you and Willow. I know that you have been friends forever and in a way you keep her as grounded as I do. But she's my world and I'll be damned if I let anything harm her or us." The young witch crossed her arms over her chest. She was now more determined than ever to find out what Willow was up to. "Thanks, Xander." She stood to go. "I've got some thinking to do. And some good old communicating to do."

With that, she left Xander sitting at the table. He was as worried as the young blond. Willow was an amazing woman but had always been put down in her life. Even her mother and father never saw the brilliant daughter they had. They ignored her and never supported her though she would have made any parent proud. In a way, he hated her parents more than his own. At least they had the excuse of being alcoholics. Willow's parents were just blind.

Tara walked home slowly trying to get all her words straight. If she said the wrong thing to Willow than the two would be further apart than ever. But if she said nothing and Willow indeed was into something dark and powerful it could consume her to the point where there would be nothing left of the woman she loved.

Though she was young when her mother died, there was one incident that struck a chord with her current situation. A woman her mother knew, a true witch, began dabbling in the darker side of magics. It had consumed her to the point of no return. Her mother's coven had to destroy her before it was too late for the world.

The young witch was not sure if she could do the same for Willow. And she knew of no other powerful witches besides the rat that was Amy. But neither she nor Willow had been able to change her back after all these years. She was not sure if Giles knew of a covens or powerful witches and was afraid to involve him at this point. After all, he had been sent back to England immediately after Buffy's death.

So the young blond continued to walk, her pace slow. The hours passed her by. It was dark and she was all alone. And then she could sense something. It was Willow but it was not Willow. Tara began to run. Her breath was ragged in an instant she was running so fast. She stopped abruptly as another feeling surged through her body.

A spell was being performed one of the darkest magics she had ever come in contact with. After catching her breath and gathering her thoughts she found that she was standing at the edge of the woods. She cast a slight spell so that her path was illuminated. Slowly and cautiously she made her way not sure of exactly what she would find.

Willow sat alone in a circle. There was a dagger at her side. The forest was still as death and there was only the sound of Tara's own breathing. She strained to hear what incantation her girl was saying but she could not make it out. Being bold, she stepped out of the shadows and into the light directly in front of the redhead's sight.

It was as if Willow could not see her. Perhaps she thought it an illusion or perhaps she was refusing to think that Tara had tracked her down so soon. Tara took several more tentative steps toward her lover. Still, there was no recognition in the emerald green eyes. In fact, the eyes were now glazing over and there was a darkness beginning to cover them.

Out of the forest came a timid little creature. It was a fawn that was not even a year old yet. The beautiful young creature slowly came up to Willow and sat right in her lap. In the beat of a heart Tara no knew what her girl was planning on doing. "Willow!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. As fast as her legs could make her move she went for the dagger that was now in her girls hand.

Without even flinching, Willow held up one hand. It froze Tara in her tracks. Without a moment of hesitation the redhead continued her with her spell. The dagger rose and it plunged into the poor helpless creature. She took an urn and drained the blood of the now dead creature into it. It was as if she was on automation.

"Willow, what have you done?" Again Tara yelled at her girl. She began to cry, bawling for the life that was once, but also bawling for the woman that had once been her everything. In one moment of time, she had lost her girl to a force that was more powerful than anything she had ever known and knew she could not fight.

Willow shook her head and finally saw who was standing before her. "Tara?" Her voice was weak as her memory was not clear. She looked down and screamed at the sight that she saw and again as everything came flooding back in a flash. "Oh, Goddess, what have I done?" The witch too began to cry. But it was too late. She knew that she had sacrificed her life, her soul, and her everything simple to bring Buffy back.

"I, I had to!" Willow was regaining her strength. "We cannot, the world cannot live without Buffy." Weakly, she stood up clutching the urn in her hand. "Dawn needs her. I knew what I was doing. I know I can come back from this." The last part was a lie as she had no clue how she could recover from such forces.

"Willow, I love you with all my heart and I always will." Tara still had tears flowing down her cheeks. "We need to go home and talk this through. I will help you if you need help bringing Buffy back." She hoped it was not too late to save her lover's soul but a part of her knew. "But we need to talk. No excuses this time." She tried to sound braver than she felt.

Willow stood up and took Tara's hand in her own. The touch was electric as always. And yet there was something new there. It was something that could tear them apart or it could bring them back together stronger than they had ever been. Tara knew that it was all up to Willow to decide exactly what path she wanted to go down.


	5. Chapter 5

The night had been long between the two witches. Though Tara had made Willow promise to talk, the two had not yet made any attempt at communication. The only thing that the redhead had said was that all she had wanted to do was to make everyone happy including her everything. Those words had seemed hollow to the young blond.

Breakfast with Dawny had been mostly in silence. The young teen seemed to be all right and yet they both knew that she was not stupid and knew something was up. After all, Dawn had the memories of Buffy and all those fights their parents had while growing up. Some fights aren't yelling but have just as a horrible effect on a relationship.

Before they left for school that Friday morning they had made a pact to meet that night on the rooftop the one that they had shared many moments on. Tara had taught Willow her version of the stars. It was just one night of happiness that the two had shared together on that very rooftop. Tara had hopes that it would help them once again.

The blanket was lain out as was a small picnic lunch though neither of them really felt like eating. They sat next to each other and yet there seemed to be a million miles between them. Tara stared into emerald eyes that were now foreign to her. At one time she could look into her girl's very soul. But it was now stained red and unreadable.

Tara was the first one to break the ice. "I have to ask, why not confide in me? And if not me how about Xander? You two go back to your toddler years. You two have been through so much while here on the hellmouth. Why couldn't you at least say something to him?" The pain that had been inflicted by Willow's lack of communication, lack of trust, was plastered all over the young blond's face.

Willow felt the sting all the way to her toes of every question. She wanted to answer truthfully but she wasn't even sure why she had done what she had. "I'm not sure." When Tara pulled back the redhead tried to grab her hand. But the blond too pulled that back. "I'm not lying, really." She felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "I've been trying to figure it out myself."

"I see." The words were more stinging than Tara had intended. She sighed vowing to try harder to keep the anger she felt out of her words. "I know what Buffy meant to you and the world really." She took Willow's hand in her own. "But there are some things that are simply not meant to be trifled with. And death, natural or not, is one of them."

"That's what you say." Willow felt the hand that had been offered her quickly removed. So much not hurting the one you loved, even if you were only being honest. "I mean, I've done other research. There are those that say if it's an unnatural death that you can bring someone back. And there aren't any consequences."

Tara shook her head sadly at the last sentence. "So killing a helpless animal is not a consequence?" She smiled sadly at Willow. "I've noticed for some time that you've not been thinking about what could happen because of your own actions. Remember how Dawn almost brought back Mrs. Summers? And all because you thought she was being misunderstood."

"Well, she was to an extent." Willow was now on the defensive. "Buffy was so consumed with her own grief that she chose not to tell Dawn what was going on and how they could lose each other." She wanted so much to defend herself but was having trouble really giving a good excuse for taking any life. "As for the fawn, nature gave it willingly to me so to me it was nature's gift."

"Life is a gift." Tara again stared into those emerald green eyes searching for any part of the woman that she had fallen in love with. There seemed to be just a piece of her which was more than she had seen before. Perhaps she was beginning to see exactly what she had done wrong. "I'm your girl and I always will be. Though the darkness of your actions and magic have me scared I think what hurt most is that you didn't think you can count on me."

Willow took Tara into her arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "I was trying to protect you." The redhead was now fully in tears. "I knew…" She had trouble getting the words out as she was finally admitting it to herself. "I knew that what I was getting into was part of darkness. It was a side of magic that neither one of have ever treaded on before. But…"

Tara kissed the top of her lover's head. "But you figured that the world needed Buffy. And you were willing to do whatever it took." The blond stroked the silky red strands of hair. "You've always been willing to do whatever it took to make me happy. And you've always wanted to do whatever made Xander happy. But sometimes…"

The redhead's grip tightened a bit. "But sometimes do whatever it takes is not such a good thing." Suddenly, Willow could feel a bit of that power that she had felt while searching for Rack and the spell. It was a feeling she was not sure she liked. However, the feeling she felt coming from Tara was more than enough to make up for it. "I do need your help if we are going to do this thing. I mean, if you are willing to help me."

The blond witch pulled the redhead back and kissed her with a passion the two had not felt since before Glory, before they had their big fight. It was almost like the first time. "I love you and don't know what I would do without you." She leaned in once again for another passionate kiss. "We'll do the spell together. That is the way that it has always been and that is the way that it always will be."

Suddenly Willow felt like herself once again. And it felt all right. It was like when she had that spark of darkness about her. But it was even better for she knew that she was loved and that she had someone that would do anything for her. She was even willing to tread on the darker side of magics just to support her and to not let her go down that path alone.

The rest of the night was spent in passion. The two renewed their connection to one another. They made a vow that they would continue to communicate with each other no matter if it was hard to talk about. They were so involved with each other that neither one of the sensed anything was wrong.

But from a dark part of town, not too far away was a man. At least he looked and walked like a man. But he was no ordinary man. He was the one that had so freely given the information to Willow. It was not so she could be happy and bring back the slayer. It was because he had his own agenda at work.

He closed the portal and slammed the boy that had been hovering on the ceiling to the floor. In the blink of an eye he held the boy up and placed his hand on the poor boy's chest. He drained what little power the boy had inside of him and it caused the boy to vanish into thin air as if he had never existed at all.

"Damn!" Rack began pacing back and forth. "Should have known. Should have known." He scowled at no one in particular and continued to pace. "Red, what have you not done? I was counting on you using one of my minions. It would have been so easy to get you addicted with just one little slip of his powers."

Rack screamed into the night causing a mini earthquake. He sat down on his thrown and stared at the stained walls. "This will not do. This will not do." His mind was racing. His plans were now nearly totally destroyed there was still a few things he could do to turn the most powerful witch he had ever come across.

"I need your power." Rack kept thinking and thinking. There had to be something that was more guaranteed than what he had just tried. "I know. Red, it will be simple." He stood grinning from ear to ear. "Come!" With that, the cage of the rat that was Amy was before him. A simple incantation and the rat turned back into the human.

"What is going on?" Amy stared around her. Finally she noticed that she was completely naked. "Who are you?" She tried covering herself as best she could. With a snap of the strange man's fingers she found herself fully clothed once again. "I take it you are the one with power around here. That's good to know."

"You, my dear, have no idea just how powerful." Rack came up and smelled Amy. Yes, there was a power there but it paled in comparison to that of his soon to be protégé. "I'm the one that finally got you out of rat from. A very impressive spell if not poorly thought out on your part. Course, if I was going to be burned at the stake I would probably done something similar."

"How…" Amy stared at the man for a moment. Finally her senses were coming back. "You're Rack." The young witch nodded her head. "I heard about you. I was going to look you up before…" She looked at the cage and shivered. "So, exactly how long has it been?" She dreaded to hear how many months she had lost.

"You would have been out of high school for over two years now." Horror was apparent across the witch's face to the delight of Rack. The pain he was inflicting was just icing on the cake. "Now, Willow and her friends have not had it easy either. Buffy is gone and your little friend wants to bring her back. I think you want to get even. And I want Willow by my side. And you of course my dear. Care to help?"

Amy sneered. It would give her a chance to get even with Willow. The redhead had always had things so easy. She had always had more power and yet she couldn't even change her back. It was time that Willow had to suffer a bit. And if Amy could benefit by becoming a part of Rack's followers it was a win-win situation.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time. Willow and Tara had been putting off what they knew was inevitable but timing was everything in a matter such as this. The two stared at each other a moment before gathering all the things that they needed for the spell. The blond was still weary of doing such a powerful spell with her girl still not quite right. It seemed that the redhead was somehow drunk with power. And that terrified her to no end.

They had neglected to inform Xander, Anya or Dawn what was going to take place that night. Tara had decided that though she hated to keep things from her friends the possibility of the spell not working and the gang getting their hopes up would be worse than when they found out they were kept out of the loop.

There was one person that they had confided it. The spell was delicate and intricate and if interrupted could mean grave consequences for both witches. So grudgingly both had decided that they needed a measure of protection other than the usual protection spells that they would incorporate.

It took only a few minutes to walk to the cemetery. Buffybot was at home on protection detail of lil Dawn. She was the one that could be hurt the most if the spell somehow did not work or even worse worked but with side effects. They hated to leave her alone even with Buffybot there for her protection but again they were taking on a lot of responsibility and all because of Willow.

There he stood, their unofficial protector. Spike stood smoking a cigarette leaning against a mausoleum looking quite bored. Inside the vampire was on fire with emotions. Though he knew that Buffy would never feel the same way that he did it was no reason for him to stop trying. That was one thing he always had going for him was his passion for both life and death.

"Bout time you two Gints got here." The bleach blond vampire took one last drag on his cigarette and tossed it to the ground. "I haven't got all night you know." He had a swagger about him and yet there was something that reminded one of a little boy waiting for a special present on his birthday.

"Relax, Spike." Willow was trying to be strong and brave but after feeling the power at Rack's that she had she was having doubts about herself. But Tara believed in her and was there by her side so that made all the difference in the world. "It has to happen exactly at midnight. We have to get things setup."

Spike only shrugged and fell into step behind the two witches. The group slowly made their way to the place they needed to be. It was sad and painful and a bit shocking to see the headstone that had Buffy's name on it. The marker was as far to the back of the cemetery that they could find so that no one would happen upon it too easily.

The three worked in silence, well, Spike stood there watching the two witches do all the work. At five minutes to midnight the two witches sat directly across from one another. Everything was lain out and all they had to do was now go through the process. It was no ordinary process either. This was unlike any other spell they had ever attempted before.

Willow and Tara joined hands and began the long process. Words of ancient fell forth from their mouths. At certain points, Willow dipped her hand in the urn of Osiris and painted her face and her arms. It took what seemed like hours before anything happened. But at precisely midnight, it all started.

The redhead screamed in pain so loudly that even Spike jumped in his own skin. He had heard screams like that before while he or Angelus or Dru had tortured some poor soul. But it had been years since he had heard such shrills as these. He could not help but wonder just how much agony could the redhead handle. She had never been very strong in his mind.

Cuts seemed to happen out of nowhere as Willow's arms were badly gashed. She struggled to keep her grip on Tara as something was seemingly trying to keep them apart. But she was not having any of that. They had nearly lost one another she was not about to let anything come between them. If only she knew what lay ahead for the two witches.

Tara could stand it no more. She had to say something. "Sweetie, are you all right?" At this point she did not care if it broke the spell or if Buffy was brought back at all. All she cared about was the fact that her Willow was in such pain and suffering. It was breaking her very heart into a million pieces watching her going through it.

Willow's eyes grew dark and there was a surge of power between the two witches. In an instant all that cuts were healed and it appeared that the redhead was once again in complete control of everything that was going on. Though she wanted to answer her girl she knew that if she did anything outside of what the spell called for all would be for naught.

The redhead continued to chant and to seek out Buffy in the netherworld. Almost, she was almost there. But there was something missing from the spell. The words were the proper ones. There had to be something else that she was missing. The spell was beginning to unravel. The slayer would be lost forever if she did not to something drastic.

Willow's dark eyes met with terrified blue ones. The only thing that she could do was something that was unforgiveable. After all they had meant to each other could she really go through with it? A voice entered her head. It was one that she knew but could not place. It was encouraging her to do whatever it took to get Buffy back into the world of the living.

The young witch took a deep breath. She squeezed Tara's hands so tightly that both of them trickled a bit of blood. She looked directly into those terrified eyes and held on even tighter when Tara tried to pull away. As she inhaled once more it was like she was literally draining the life force from the blond.

It took a matter of only seconds but it felt like a lifetime as she continued to drain almost every ounce of life out of the woman that she loved more than her own life. She needed the power and the only way to get it was to destroy Tara. But she could never fully do that. And she only hoped that it was enough to fulfill her dream.

Both collapsed to the ground, Tara unconscious and Willow breathing heavy and dripping with sweat. As she lay there trying to recover her strength, she wondered if she had gone too far. Not too far with the spell but too far and drained all Tara's life out of her. It terrified the redhead that she could have killed Tara so easily.

Ten minutes they both lay there, Spike watching on in silence wondering if he should so anything to help. More so, he was wondering what happened to Buffy. If the spell had been successful where exactly was she? A fear was growing over him and he would have to act fast as soon as the two witches moved out of his way.

Finally, Willow was able to drag herself over to the woman that she loves. Tara's breathing was so shallow that she appeared dead. Willow took the blond's hand into her own. There was a sense of pain as she had forgotten what she had done and the wounds she had inflicted on the both of them.

Tara lay there, barely breathing for another twenty minutes. Willow did not even register that Spike was digging like a mad man behind them. All she cared about was the fact that her girl was barely alive at the moment. Finally, the blond inhaled deeply as if she had been drowning and this was the first breaths she had managed to take.

"Baby!" Willow pulled Tara against her and began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! What have I done?" The redhead could feel every fear that she had ever had flowing through her body. Through all the terror there was something else. It was that trace of overwhelming feeling that she had while with Rack. It was becoming so hard to resist now that she had a true taste of the darkest magics around.

"You…" Tara could hardly catch her breath let alone manage to say anything. She searched emerald green eyes and was not surprised by what she saw. In fact, she would have been shocked had she not saw what she did at that moment. Her girl was lost to her and she would have to do something drastic to get Willow back to her old self.

"I know." Willow was balling uncontrollably. "I nearly killed you. I don't know how I could have gone through with it." She shook a bit as she tried to catch her own breath. "What is happening to me? Why am I doing this?" The redhead looked into pools of blue eyes that were full of pain and mistrust. Both thoughts nearly killed her.

In the background behind them, Spike was tearing open the coffin that Buffy was laying in. A scream startled both of them and made them turn and look. It was Buffy. She was alive or at least standing inside her own coffin. Already her knuckles were covered with blood. Both now had something else to feel guilty about as the slayer had to claw her own way out of her own grave. Luckily, Spike had helped alleviate some of the trauma.

"I'll take her back to my crypt for the night while you two birds recover." At the looks he was given he smiled. "No worries, pets. I'll be a good lil vampire and keep my hands to myself. You can also prepare the lil one for a big surprise as her big sis will be home in the morning." He took off his leather jacket and wrapped the slayer in it and guided her to his place.

"Willow, we really need to talk." Tara was finally breathing normally and sitting upright. Still, her head was splitting and she felt sick to her stomach. The world around her was nonstop spinning not helping the feeling in her stomach. "You nearly killed me." The blond had tears streaking her face. It was partly because of the physical pain that Willow had inflicted on her. But more so it was because of the emotional pain being cause. "I never thought you'd hurt me like this."

"I…" It was no use. Willow knew that she had gone too far. It would have been better to let Buffy stay dead than to even tempt fate and nearly killing her girl. There was no excuse for what she had done. And yet, there was a part of her craving more of what she had felt. And she knew that she would not be able to stop from getting that feeling once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a short time ago, about two months after Buffy's death but before school had once again started…_

"It feels weird." Willow could feel the warmth of the late July sun beating down on her face. She and Tara were at the beach without Xander and Anya tagging along. The other couple had agreed to take Dawn for the weekend so it was just the two of them. "It's only been a few months since you know that thing we don't like to talk about but we are always thinking about and can't stand to think about and really don't want to think about and never…"

Willow was interrupted by her lover's lips on her own. It was a passionate kiss one that promised of things to come later. The redhead lay back down slightly out of breath. Tara smiled from ear to ear. Had anyone else been around she would not have silenced her girl in such a manner. But they had discovered their own little haven which almost nobody seemed to have found. "I knew that was one way to quiet your cute brain."

The redhead smiled as she looked deep into loving blue eyes ones that never seemed to stop saying just how much the blond loved her. And yet there also appeared to be a kind of searching but for what, Willow had no clue. "It's my second favorite way for you to stop my busy head." She wriggled her eyebrows up and down to indicate her favorite to which Tara's response was to blush beet red. "As I was trying to say in my own way it feels weird that we can be so happy and content and yet it doesn't even feel like we've grieved for Buffy."

Tara snuggled up closer to her girl laid her head on the other woman's breast. The slight feel of Willow's breath on her neck was driving her almost to distraction but she managed to maintain her composure. "I know what you mean. When someone passes away it's such a difficult thing to move on and to learn to live again. It's not like they are ever going to come back and you have to accept that fact and accept what the death means to you. In our case it means the loss of a very dear friend and taking on the responsibility of raising a teenage girl."

"I know." It was two simple words but Willow knew that it was partially a lie. If Tara knew what she had been researching up in the dark section of The Magic Box then her lover would be disappointed in her. Maybe even worse, she would not trust her and their relationship could be in jeopardy. But she just had to keep researching until she was sure she could pull it off, no matter where it would take her. "I don't want to dwell on the negatives today. This weekend is about us being able to reconnect once again. Just to be ourselves without teenage influence. I love Dawny but it is hard sometimes for us to truly be us."

"That's what parents go through." Tara began stroking Willow's smooth legs. It was rare that either of the two witches allowed themselves to be in bathing suits but today was that special occasion. They had already enjoyed a picnic lunch and later were going to have a special dinner, just the two of them. "We didn't exactly sign up for it but we've got that responsibility now."

The mere touch of Tara's hand on her skin sent fiery sensations throughout her entire body. It was all she could do to keep thinking about anything but satisfying her ever growing need for her girl. "I wasn't meaning to complain, if that's what it sounded like. I just get it now how when parents say they need a day off. Course my parents were never really there so I don't know what they would have needed a day off from. And we won't even start on your dad."

"Yes, let's not spoil the mood." Tara laughed softly. Her father rarely entered her thoughts anymore. It was sad but she had disconnected herself from the rest of her family the day that Buffy had stood up to them and made it clear that they were a family. It was the first loving family she had ever known and for a part of it to be gone and so unexpectedly was devastating. Part of her wanted to find a way to bring Buffy back but that would be messing with forces that no one had the right to mess with. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private."

It did not take long for the two young lovers to make it back to the house and the bedroom they shared. The two had spent several hours making up for what seemed like lost time. Between being robbed of her mental capabilities, the death of Buffy and raising a teenager the two young women never seemed to have time for themselves. This weekend they would make up for it.

It was nearly nine that evening before the two managed to tear away from one another long enough to eat. The dined over candle light dinner mostly in silence. It was not because they had nothing to say to one another it was because Willow was using her newly discovered power. Had she only been a few seconds sooner perhaps Spike could have stopped the evil thing that had cut Dawn and caused Buffy to sacrifice herself. Her power of telepathy had not come in handy enough that day.

After having spent an exhausting night together, they had brunch together. Willow offered to do the dishes while Tara got ready to go to the movies. It was another wonderful day planned out for the two lovers. The young blond wanted to look her best for her girl so she went in search of a necklace that had belonged to her mother.

It had been a few months since Tara had thought about wearing the necklace. The mood of late really hadn't made for things of such beauty. But this weekend was a continued celebration of their love. The young witch searched high and low without finding the object of her desires. Finally, she came to the last place to be searched. There was beginning to be a fear that she had somehow lost it.

Of course, there were some things still left at her dorm and it could be there. But all her special treasures were here at the house. Willow's bed stand was the last place to look. As she began her search she could feel something clouding her mind. She could sense something powerful but could not place it. Had her girl been doing something here and it was now affecting her?

Tara searched her mind and tried every spell that she could think of to break through the barrier. But nothing that she tried could breakthrough. Willow was standing at the doorway. The redhead's mind was racing to find an explanation for why she was hiding something. And then she remembered something from while she was researching at The Magic Box.

Willow slipped out of the room and made her way to the hallway closet. It was where she had begun hiding some very powerful ingredients that Tara would not approve of having in the house. She found what she was looking for and made her way back to the hall just out of sight of Tara. Under her breath she whispered a spell. "Tabula Rossa" was a big part of the spell she was so dangerously using.

After completing the spell, she came up and wrapped her arms around Tara. She kissed the back of the young blond's neck. "You look amazing but I found this in my dresser this morning. I was planning on using it in a spell but I think this would be more perfect for you." She turned her girl around and pinned a light pink flower on her blouse.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Tara beamed from ear to ear. Something deep down inside her was trying to tell her that something was missing or not quite right. Perhaps it was guilt telling her that they should not be enjoying such a wonderful weekend while Dawn was struggling so with her sister's death. "I'm about ready to go."

"Just give me five minutes." Willow quickly got dressed. Now she was messing with Tara's mind. That was the last thing that she should ever do. After what Glory had done to her it was not right. It was not right for anyone to play around with another person's mind. And yet she had done it to the woman that she loved.

It was a sign and if Willow had been honest with herself she would have seen it. There had been a lot of signs as of late. It had started before Glory came along. The redhead had been dabbling in spells and researching things that a witch of her level had no business even thinking about. But it seemed that good sense was out the door and the only thing that mattered was gaining more power.

After all, it seemed like everyone was helping out more and more. It wasn't long ago that her computer skills had not been good enough. Even Xander was coming through more than she had. And her Tara was far more experienced a witch than she. It did not matter to her that both Giles and Tara had said that she was the far more powerful witch.

Something seemed to be taking over inside of her. If she was honest she would know that it could cost her everything that she found dear. But power is an intoxicating thing. The only thing that was keeping her even slightly grounded was the power, the connection that she felt when she was with Tara.

If somehow that was taken away from her, Willow knew that she would spiral out of control. Heaven help the world if something else began influencing her while if Tara was not a part of her life. Things were indeed dark at the moment in the witches mind. She had to clear it. She had to make sure that Tara could not sense any of these thoughts.

The two spent a glorious rest of the weekend simply being with one another. A movie here, coffee there, dinner out and just snuggling together in the backyard looking up at the stars. All the time there was something building up between the two witches. And it was all because of lack of communication, lack of trust, and the fact that Willow was now totally intoxicated with a new found power.

It was more powerful than her love for Tara. And that was a fact that Willow would not and could not bring herself to see. It was what had led up to the lack of communication. True, they had spent a romantic weekend together with her girl. But it had been about romance and everyday things. It was not about the big things.

Now, a few months later they sat on the bed far apart. They sat in silence avoiding wanting to end what had been so dear for the past year and a half. Their connection was broken. Was it beyond repair? That was more up to Willow than it was to Tara. Time would tell just how far the redhead would go to keep her need for power going. And just how far she would drive Tara out of her life before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy was back. She seemed all right but none of them could be sure how she exactly was. The slayer had only said a few words. Spike seemed to be the one that she responded to the most at the moment. He had moved himself into the basement so that he could watch over the entire house. Of course, everyone knew that what he really was wanting was to watch over Buffy.

Dawn was taking the news poorly. Yes, she was ecstatic that her big sister was alive and appeared to be none the worse for wear. However, she hated the fact that once again it seemed that she was being treated like a child. When she was not sulking in her room she was trying desperately to reconnect with her sister.

Giles was being his British self. While thrilled that his slayer was now alive and he had reason to return to the States, the fact that Willow and Tara had attempted anything so powerful and dangerous without consulting him had him quite taken aback as he said in his polite way. He was sure to have stern words for both young women when he arrived later in the week.

Xander and Anya also were not any too thrilled that the two witches had left them out of the loop. The young construction worker was especially hurt by the lack of communication from his lifelong friend. They had shared almost everything over the years but somehow his best friend had decided he could not handle things. Willow appeared to be batting a thousand these days.

That left Willow to the one that mattered the most. Tara had been silent for the entire day as they had informed everyone of the news. The two barely said anything let alone spent any quality time together. It was so unlike the young couple not to talk to one another. True, they had no real communication for the past few months but they had still shared conversations.

It was now time for the communication to start. "What exactly were you thinking?" Tara had only been given a little information on the spell. If she had known that she would nearly been killed or anyone else for that matter she never would have agreed to go through with it. "Y-you nearly killed me last night."

Willow sat staring at the mirror. The two were about as far apart as they could be on the bed. Her girl could not even look her in the eyes in a reflection let alone had they been looking at one another. The redhead knew that she had really done it this time. "If I had told you, you never would have agreed to it. We need Buffy. And I knew that I could control myself and not hurt you too badly."

That brought a long sigh out of Tara. "Do you even hear y-yourself?" Willow noticed the stutters and it was like more daggers. "Y-you're messing with things that no one has a right to m-mess with." Finally, she brought herself to look Willow straight in the eyes. "And for a s-second I thought you weren't going to be able to stop."

The redhead tried to keep her gaze steady with Tara's but could not. She knew deep down that she was wrong on every level but there was no way she was going to admit that. Not when there seemed to be so much ahead of her now. With the power she was gaining, no one could stand in her way. "I love you with all my soul. You are a part of me. There's no way I could harm a part of myself. You are an amazing woman and…"

"Save your flattery." Tara's voice was filled with more anger than she had intended. While she was furious beyond the description of words, she also could understand why Willow was being so drawn to something so powerful. It had to be intoxicating. But that was still no excuse for nearly taking her life. "You crossed a line."

"I know I am wrong was wrong. But I can make it up to you." The redhead's eyes were full of hope. But the look that she received quickly deflated what little hope she had had. "O.K. I know there is no real way of me making up for nearly taking your life. But we've been through so much together. Doesn't our past count for anything?"

Tara shook her head in a sad realization. "Our past means everything. Our raising a teenager together means everything." She turned her head away as tears were now teasing the corner of her eyes. "But we once had trust. We once had a love that would mean we would cause no harm to the other person. And now, that is not what we have."

"You don't mean?" Willow was now beginning to cry. Everything she had fought so hard for a loving relationship a home and a family were now being destroyed. All because of this pull this kind of addiction she was having with magics. It was one so powerful that she now had to choose between the woman she loved and what was so intoxicating. "Are you going to leave me?"

Now, the young blond was fully in tears. This was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. "M-maybe in a few months once you've decided what is more important me or magics than maybe just m-maybe we can try again." Without another word she stood and got out her suitcase from underneath the bed. She sat it on the bed and began packing.

"So you're just going to leave me to pick up the pieces?" Willow was now enraged. It almost felt like something was fueling her rage. It also felt like the power she had felt the night she had brought Buffy back was growing as well almost like it was being fed somehow. "I mean, there's Dawn to deal with. Buffy is going to have trouble adjusting and you are just going to leave me with this mess?"

Tara paused only a moment in her packing. Again she shook her head sadly and sighed. It was killing her inside to leave the woman that she loved. But she could see now that Willow had an even bigger problem than she had first thought. "I'm not leaving Buffy. And I'm not leaving Dawny. I'll always be here for them. It's you I'm leaving. It's the fact that you can't even see what you are becoming. And that frightens me beyond words."

Willow was beyond words now. She was so enraged that she was shaking. There was no way that she was going to let Tara talk to her like that. There was no way that she was going to let the woman that she loved just walk out the door. "No you don't!" She shouted it at the top of her lungs. "You are mine and you can't just walk out on me. I won't allow it."

The blond was now beyond her anger. Fear was growing inside her. How far had Willow really fallen? How far would she go to keep this mascerade going that she was all right and that there was nothing wrong with her? "I'm afraid that you n-no longer have a say in anything in my life." Tara kept her voice calm and cool. There was no reason to make her former lover anymore angry than she already was.

"I have every say." Willow went over to her night stand and pulled out the same little flower that she had used just a short time ago on Tara. Instantly, the blond witch knew what was going on. Her mother had told her about the little pink flower and what it was used for and how dangerous it really could be. The redhead began to once again chant.

Tara held up her hand and in one smooth motion knocked the flower out of her former girl's hand. In a flash, she remembered that just a short time ago she had thought she had seen the same flower but something at the time was blocking her memory. "Y-you've done that before!" Tears again were flowing down her cheeks. "Y-you invaded my mind. A-after, after what happened with Glory?"

The words and tone of Tara's voice brought Willow down a bit. She still burned with anger but something had allowed her to calm down just enough to see what she was doing. Willow collapsed to the bed. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should take a little break. If I can hurt you I can hurt anyone. I need to get control once again."

"If only I could believe you meant what you were saying." Tara came over and sat on the bed next to Willow. "I-if only I thought whatever it is your being pulled to really could be so easily controlled. I'm out of my element here. I don't know how to help you." Her own tears fell silently. It felt like she'd been crying for a year now with all the emotions.

"You'd like that." Willow sat up and glared at Tara. Her eyes were no longer green. They were black as night. "I've seen what you have been up to. I've heard what you say when I'm not around." If only the young witch knew that what she had seen and heard were things were being sent to her by Rack. "You hussy!" She slapped Tara across the face.

Tara stood up quickly to get some distance between her and Willow. Her cheek stung and her eye felt like it was going to pop out of her head. "W-what's happening to you?" The blond quickly gathered the rest of her things. She had made it to the door when Willow was in front of her in an instant. She took a few steps back trying to figure out a way of escape.

"I'm not through with you." Willow once again slapped her. Tara started to back up quickly and tripped. She hit her head on the night stand. She lay motionless on the floor. The redhead's anger still burned inside her but there was just a small spark of the woman she once was. "Tara?" She whispered the name.

Fear began overtaking the anger that she was feeling. She quickly knelt down beside her girl's body and gently turned her head. Tara was staring into space. Willow felt for a pulse but could not find one. She pulled Tara into her and rocked back and forth. Even after all this, the anger was still there.

But there was a bit of shame there too. Finally, to the redhead's great surprise, Tara began to stir. She looked up into eyes that were still dark not the amazing emerald ones that she loved so much. "Now do you see?" Her voice was weak as she spoke. "Now do you know why I have to leave? Y-you've almost killed me twice. I'm not safe around you. And you are not safe to be around."


	9. Chapter 9

Tara sat in the dark. It reminded her of when she was a freshman just a short two years ago. Before she had met Willow, she stayed in the pitch blackness that was her room. Now, she felt like she was back in the totally black abyss once again. Her room was only a symbol for how her life was now.

Gingerly she touched her cheek. It was still a bit swollen even after a couple days removed. What was worse was how her head was still pounding her. She had not told anyone, especially with how Buffy was acting and the upheaval of her leaving, that she had to go to the emergency room that night. The doctor had said she was lucky to only have a few stitches. It could have been so much worse.

But news like that was nothing new to her. The young woman was still trying to figure out how all this got to the point that it had. It was hard, even now, to be totally honest with herself. Willow was still the love of her life and admitting just how wrong she was, well, it was just too hard to do.

And yet, if either of them was going to heal, they would have to both sit down and evaluate themselves. Tara had never been strong but with her girl by her side she had been stronger than she had ever thought she could possibly be. Now she was finding herself back to that stuttering scared freshman that had no one in her life what so ever.

But that was not true. Dawn was mad at her for moving out but yet made it clear that she still wanted Tara in her life. That was one thing that gave her a bit of strength. Xander and Anya had also sympathized with her though she knew that Xander would be more likely to stand by his bestest friend and help her through it.

So that left Tara all alone once again. It was not something she had ever wanted. Her family had isolated her so growing up that her mother was the only one she really had. For awhile, she had thought cousin Beth was on her side. But Beth had made her feelings crystal clear. She had only wanted Tara to stay so that she was not the one that was being abused. Tara could not blame her for that.

Tara carefully stood up. With the pain she sometimes got dizzy if she moved to quickly. She turned on the Christmas lights that hung at the front of her bed. She stared at herself in the mirror. Now she could see the damage that Willow had inflicted on her. It was all because of the magic. At one time the young blond had thought that magic was her one escape from the drudgery of life. But now, it was making everything so dark.

The slight bruising and the swollenness could be covered up so easily by a glamour. That would make it easier to face her fellow classmates, not that she had a lot of friends outside the Scooby gang. Either way, that would be taking the easy way out. And worse, it would involve using magic which right now was the last thing that the young witch wanted to do.

It was true that she had always been lucky when it came to magic and how naturally it came. She was also very lucky that she had her mom all those years ago to teach her exactly how to handle the intoxicating draw that certain magics had. If only she had been a better teacher she would not be standing in her room all alone staring in the mirror seeing just how bad things had gotten.

Tara glanced down at the pictures on the dresser and she completely lost it. She managed to get back on the bed and curled up on the bed in a ball. The tears and sobs came freely. There was no one around to care. There was no one around to dry them up. All her emotions spilled out freely and it finally cleared her mind.

Finally she could see what was happening with a clarity she never knew. Her mother had told her of this gift but never before had she experienced it. Because of the clarity, she knew exactly what she was going to have to do. It would be the biggest test of strength and courage she would ever have to face. The young witch would have to face it alone but she would face it with the knowledge that in the end, if everything went right, she and Willow would be back together again.

* * *

><p>Across town, Willow was also doing some reflecting. But it was not the kind that Tara was. In fact, she was planning and scheming sad to say. She sat all alone having a mocha. Had her mind been in the proper frame she would have seen the irony of things. The place had been one of the places she and Tara went just to be alone.<p>

And yet, her mind was not on her former lover. Sadly, Willow was now being consumed by something else. It was like she had this great need for something but she could not put her finger on it. She tried and tried to clear her mind but it was to no avail. It was as if something was inside her. But that was absurd.

If only she knew how far away from absurd that it was. Her mind was being fueled, unbeknownst to her, by a certain evil warlock. Rack now was totally focused on Willow. He knew that one day the power she would possess would be more than he would ever be able to find in a lifetime of the junky witches he dealt with. Amy was just his latest little pet.

But she had her uses. And this was one of those times. The sandy blond witch stood back in the corner watching Willow. Her return would have to be handled carefully. It was not like she could just say that poof she had somehow turned back into a human. The spell that she had originally cast was too powerful and both young witches knew that.

Finally, she made up her mind. It was partly out of wanting to expose Willow as the not so goody two shoes that she had everyone convinced that she was and partly because she was terrified to her very core of Rack. "Willow, is that you?" It took all she had to not shake with a bit of fear she felt.

Willow glanced up from her thoughts and her jaw dropped. "Amy?" The redhead quickly stood and hugged the other witch. She sat back down. "Please, join me." The two sat across from each other for a moment in silence. "Is that you? I almost didn't recognize you. Not because you aren't a rat anymore not that you ever a rat just an animal. But because it's been how many years and you look good for being a rat for so long and I'm so sorry that I wasn't the one that changed you back." Finally, she quieted her babble.

"I forgot how you could talk." Amy relaxed a bit as it appeared that Willow was feeling guilty which could play to her advantage. "I know you tried and tried but I think what happened was that I put a sorta block on it." With the quizzical look she received from Willow, she continued. "Only I could reverse the spell. Only when I was ready. Guess, I was ready."

"That's great!" Willow tried to be enthusiastic and in a way she was. She was happy that her friend had managed to get her humanity back. But there was something else telling her that her own humanity was quickly fading away. That was something she could not and would not admit to herself. "Again, sorry I wasn't the able to and it took so long. Perhaps I can help now. Is there anything you need?"

Amy could not believe how easy that Willow was going to make this. "Well, there are a few things. My dad is gone. He died while I was, well, a rat. I could really use a friend. I do have my dad's place if you ever want to come by and hang a bit. And I have all my mom's old spells and books. Maybe you could help me out and get caught up."

Willow's mind was spinning with the thought of getting her hands on new spells, especially as powerful as Amy's mom had been. Plus, she needed to get out of the house. It reminded her too much of Tara and Buffy was not herself. It was as if a part of her had been left behind and that it was almost like the slayer did not want to be here.

"That would be great!" After realizing just how excited she sounded she tried to back off a bit. "I mean, I'm going through some stuff in my own life and an escape would be great. I'd like to immerse myself in anything right now to keep my mind off from what is going on. How bout we get together tomorrow night."

Amy was feeling so much pride now. It took less than she had thought it would to get Willow right where she wanted her. Perhaps the woman that sat across from her was not the same one that she had grown up with. "Sounds like a plan. That will help me get things a bit more together. Haven't exactly been able to do much shopping in the day I've been back. See you tomorrow."

Willow watched her friend walk off in the distance. Finally, she had someone that she knew would understand about magic. It was true that Amy's mom had dabbled and her mind had gone askew but that was not going to happen to the young redhead. Amy was too strong for that as well. They were just two young witches exploring their powers.

Rack had been watching all of the events with a great deal of interest. Amy was proving a bit more effective than he would have thought that she could be. It pleased him because his plans could go on as scheduled. As for the blond witch, she was too weak for him to even have another thought about.

After Amy had served her purpose with bringing Willow to him, he could always so easily drain her powers, what little she had. It would be an appetizer compared to the main course. His entire body tingled in anticipation of what was to come. All his plans were coming together. It was only a matter of time before Willow was the darkest most evil creature on the planet.

He smiled at the thought of the added benefit of watching the slayer and her cohorts would have to deal with one of their own. None of them, not even the blond witch, could stand up to Willow when she finally ripened into the witch that she was meant to be. Again, he tingled in anticipation of what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

AN-Thanks to all who read. And as always, any suggestions more than welcome. As my better half could tell you, my mind works in interesting ways so not sure if can I use them all. Hope you enjoy the story and let me know if I should keep going.

It had been three weeks since the breakup. Buffy was indeed struggling with being back. The breakup of Willow and Tara also was hitting her hard. The slayer had never been one to have luck with relationship. The two witches had been in a relationship so long that it seemed forever. For the two to be apart was hard on her already fragile psyche.

The fact that it seemed there was something or someone out to get her was not helping. Strange things were happening. Only Spike had really been there for her as Willow was out nearly every night and the slayer hated to go to Tara. It could draw her in too soon and then there would be no chance at reconciliation for the amazing couple.

That left the slayer leaning heavily on the vampire. Their relationship had taken an unexpected turn. Had Willow been more like her old self, she would definitely need to confide in her. But she felt all alone. She had not told anyone that she had been pulled from an amazing place. It just had to be heaven or something very much like it. Now, with having to deal with all life was throwing at her, she felt like she was in hell.

Dawn was acting up a bit. With Buffy distracted with dealing with her inner demons and with the slaying her big sister was of no help. Willow was never around to even talk to let alone really help her with anything. And then there was Tara. The blond witch had truly become like a mother to her and the fact that she left was devastating.

But the former key could understand a little anyways. She herself had never been in any relationship. She had never really had a crush on a guy as of yet. But the feelings that Tara must be dealing with and the betrayal. Not that she knew everything that was going on there either. When she asked she usual got the wait until you're older speech. But that answer was growing very much old.

That was why she was looking forward to this day very much. Tara was going to take her to a movie and then for dinner afterwards. It was the one bright spot she had in her life lately. Things were so bad that she had taken to stealing things. She had even stolen from The Magic Box. That was hurting both Giles and Anya.

The sun was bright on both their eyes as they came out of the movie theater. They had seen the latest teenager movie. It was not Tara's first choice but she was willing to give in to almost any of the young teens demands. That was part of the guilt of being gone, especially when life for everyone was in such an upheaval.

"So, how's school been?" It felt funny but for almost the first time since she had met the young teen, Tara was at a loss for words. The two had almost had an instant connection together. After Mrs. Summers had died, it gave them another unfortunate thing in common. Both young women had been through so much in their young lives.

"It's been going." Dawn took a moment to really look at Tara. She was a beautiful young woman who had always been full of life. But now, she appeared as if she were lost. That was because Willow had betrayed her somehow. It was her mission to find out what happened. "How's school going for you?"

Tara smiled softly. It was the first time in the past few weeks that she had truly smiled. The pain of the loss of Willow was constant but being around someone she cared so much for was helping a great deal. "It's going to quote a very intelligent person. H-how's…" She paused for a moment wondering how far she should go with her inquiries. "How's Buffy and Willow."

Dawn stopped on the sidewalk causing Tara to do the same. They were almost at the café where they were going to get something to eat before the long walk home. "You haven't talked to either in the past couple weeks have you?" Her voice was a bit more shrill than she had intended. It was not the blond's fault things had happened the way they had. Willow, at least for the part of bringing her sister back, was the one more to blame.

"N-no." Tara felt ashamed and her face reddened a bit. Quickly, she began walking on their quest for dinner. Dawn gently grabbed her arm and caused her to turn and look her in the eyes. "I did speak to B-Buffy for a few minutes. She seems lost, lack for a better word. As far as Willow…" She could not bring herself to say what she felt about the redhead. She could not and would not poison Dawn against her. And yet, she had to be warned.

"I'm sorry." Dawn now felt ashamed. She really had not meant to make Tara feel guilty. It was just that she wanted answers about what was going on. "I didn't mean to make you upset. All I was trying to was find out what exactly was keeping you and Willow apart. If something really bad happened I could understand why you want to chance seeing her. And I'm not a kid anymore. So, please tell me what exactly is going on."

"All right. But let's get something to eat first." With that settled, the two young women made their way to the café. Burgers had been ordered along with a triple chocolate shake. Halfway through the meal, Tara found her voice. "Willow and I made the worst mistake a couple can make. We stopped communicating."

Dawn looked perplex. The two were always talking. And the two were intimate that she knew. "You two talked all the time." She could not wrap her mind around what Tara was trying to tell her. "I never saw two people that were more in love or that were meant to be. So there has to be more than just lack of communication."

Tara smiled sadly. "Dawnie, soon you'll be in a relationship and you'll understand better. Sure, Willow and I talked all the time. But there were some very important things that were never approached. The biggest and most important was the fact that she intended to bring back your sister. That spell was dangerous. And…"

The young teen was now getting a bit frustrated. "Please don't treat me like a kid. I know I'm not officially an adult but I've gone through more than most people." Her expression brightened a bit as she found her handle. "And weren't you just saying that lack of communication is a very, very, very bad thing?"

Tara exhaled and shook her head sadly. Her young friend was definitely a smart one and a force to be reckoned with. "All right, you win." She swallowed hard. "The spell that brought your sister back was dangerous, like I said. So dangerous that Willow almost sucked the life out of me. That's not to mention the place that it takes you is so dark that I don't know how she was able to come back to me."

Before Dawn could respond, Willow was standing at the table looking from one person to the other before her gaze settled on Tara. "So, filling the young and impressionable one with lies about me? How passé!" There was no hint of emerald green in the eyes of her former lover. In fact, there appeared to be a darkness to her hair as well.

"I-I w-was just t-talking." Tara was hushed by Willow holding up her hand. Instantly, she took Dawn's hand in her own and began a protection spell in her mind. If the redhead was as powerful and as evil as she appeared the strength of any protection spell she could come up with was plain useless.

"Now, now stuttering one. Lies are a no-no especially since I can read both your minds like a book." An evil chuckle escaped the redhead. "And you can stop with the protection spell. There is no spell on this earth that can protect you from the likes of me." Willow slanted her head as she could see a bit of a tremble escape little Dawn. "Relax, former key. You once were powerful but now you have no appeal for someone like me."

Before either young woman could respond to the words pouring out of Willow's mouth, a strange woman came up beside her. "Oh, there you are." She put her arm through the redhead's. "I've been looking for you. You know we have an appointment to keep. And it's not one to be late for."

Willow only shrugged. "I'm not worried. Soon I won't be the one that needs him. Soon, he'll need me." Tara and Dawn exchanged looks trying to decipher what the redhead was talking about. "By the way, this is Amy. You remember Tara. She's the one that we tried for how many years to turn from a rat. She's been helping me get on with my life in so many ways. So much better than the drag that you've become."

Tears were threatening at the corners of Tara's eyes but she would be darned if she let them fall. She knew that part of this encounter was to get a rise out of her one way or another. She would not let Willow have that satisfaction. "N-nice to meet you A-Amy." She extended her hand in an offer of friendship.

Amy simply looked at the hand and immediately turned her attention back to Willow. "My love, we really need to get going. You know how much I hate to disappoint you. If we miss out on, you know, than you'd be disappointed." Amy gently stroked Willow's arm up and down. Finally it settled next to her breast.

In an instant, Tara's tears were gone. Instead she felt a fire of hate she had never felt before. She took in a couple of deep breaths and calmed herself in just a few seconds. Luckily, she had been taught well by her mother. Something she was becoming more and more grateful for as the years went by. "We don't need to keep you. Looks like you are getting what you want."

Willow let out an evil laugh. "You're mind is so simple. Stop trying to block me. You are just so pathetic." She leaned in and kissed Amy. It didn't have any passion whatsoever. But it had the effect that Willow had been hoping for as another bout of anger boiled up in Tara. But it quickly was squelched once again. The young redhead had to admit that her former lover was stronger than she had given her credit for and that posed a problem. "I'll be seeing you. I'll be seeing you both!" With that, Willow and Amy took off in a cloud of black.

Tara stared at the spot where her girl had been standing. She could not believe what she had seen. She could not believe what she had heard. And yet, she knew that everything was true. Willow was far more powerful than she had thought she could become. There had to be something behind it. It probably had something to do with the appointment they were late for.

And that was the biggest blow of all. Not the fear at what Willow was capable of doing but seeing her actually kiss another woman. No longer could she hold the tears in. She was crying so hard she was having trouble breathing. Dawn instantly enveloped her in a hug. The two young women sat there for a long time in silence.

Tara still knew what it was going to take to bring back her Willow tree, but it was going to take more than she knew she had inside. It was time that she went in search of an ally or two. Giles would be the way to go. There was nothing that would stand in her way of getting the woman that she loved back and she was she it would also mean saving the world at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Willow sat all alone in a big empty room. Amy's dad had a house that could be compared with a mansion. He had left it in trust to his daughter. The man had never given up hope that one day she would return unharmed. It was perfect for the young witch. Her plans required somewhere she could have a lot of privacy.

The only fallback was having to deal with Amy. Though the other witch was attractive in her own right, there was no spark. There had only been two people she had felt a spark with and both of them had left her. True, she had kissed Amy in front of Tara but that was merely for show. Willow wasn't blind or stupid and she knew why her newfound friend was trying to take their relationship to the next level.

The redhead whose locks were now just a hint of red was powerful. In fact, she was so powerful that all she had to do was to focus on a person and she could hear what they were thinking. Scarier yet, she could actually see some of the things that were going on in their heads. It was coming in quite handy.

She chuckled to herself at the thought of Amy. Her mind was so weak and her powers had barely grown beyond what they had been in high school. Every thought was clear as day. And what she was thinking was beyond ridiculous. There was no way that she would ever really come around to what Amy was trying to lead her to.

Now Rack, that was a more interesting subject. The man was powerful, there was no arguing that. So powerful in fact that he was the one person in town that she was having trouble reading. She did know that Amy was his little slave and that he had some plans for her. Other than that, she really had no clue as to what he was up to.

And that was why she was all alone in the empty room. The only thing in there was a chair for her to sit on. Otherwise, it was as barren as her soul. Not that she saw it that way. On no, Willow was of the belief that she was finally free. She was free from all her responsibilities and the ties that bound her to being something she was not.

At one time she would have been happy being the second fiddle to a witch less powerful than she. At one time she would have been happy playing second fiddle to a powerful woman that was the slayer. But there was no way she was going to be happy playing second fiddle to a construction man, an ex demon and a watcher with no powers.

It was time for her to be the one to shine. It was time for the entire world to stand up and take notice of Willow Rosenberg. There were only two people that really stood in her way. Tara was no threat at all. If their love for one another had still existed she would be a threat but the other witch threw that away when she threw Willow out.

And then, there was the slayer. It was an ironic situation indeed. Had the old Willow not been so determined that the world needed the slayer and went behind everyone's back to bring her back, she may never have found her new destiny. The redhead smiled at the irony of the situation. It was time that someone brought Buffy back down to earth. It might as well be her since she was the one that pulled her back to this world anyways.

Willow stood and walked over to the window. It was a tiny window but big enough for her to see what she wanted to see. Just two streets over was the house in which she used to reside with her lover and her adopted daughter. It was only about a month ago when everything had happened and she had been forcibly removed from that very house.

How much time of the past few years had been spent at that house? She had felt more at home there with Buffy and her mom than she ever had at her own home. It had been like she was the visitor as her mom and dad never really even noticed that she was there. It just fueled the fire even more and made her as determined as ever to make everyone pay.

Amy was just outside the door. She could hear the tiny wheels in the witch's mind turning. Still, the other witch was trying to figure out how to get her to like her more. Of course, point in fact; it was Rack that wanted her to be distracted. If only the so called man knew what he was dealing with. Again, she chuckled softly.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Willow again could hear Amy trying to figure out what exactly to say. The other witch was not even sure how the redhead has known she was out there. "I'm almost done with my meditating. And then, we'll go see this friend you've been wanting me to see once again."

With that, Amy went back down to the living room. It was the rule that only Willow was allowed in this room. It was the room that let her think without having to worry about blocking her thoughts from being broadcast to anyone that she didn't want to have access to them. This of course was no one. She was on her own and liked it that way.

A few more minutes and she was downstairs with Amy. The other witch tried to kiss her but Willow only turned away from her and made for the door. It only took a few minutes to get downtown. Her growing power was coming in handy not having to walk or need a ride. Of course, it took it out of her especially having to tote around the dead weight that was the woman tagging along with her.

It was only a few more minutes before both witches had found the spot that was Rack's hideout. This would be her third visit. The first she recalled had her fearful of him. The second time around they were on even ground. Now, it was Willow that had the upper hand though her foe had no clue as to that fact.

There were several witches scattered about the waiting room as always. Willow only glanced at them and though about how she'd love to used the power that they were wasting. They were mere junkies while she was the one that would have good use for what they so easily gave up. How she felt sorry for the simple minded little simps, well, almost felt sorry for them.

Willow and Amy did not even wait for an invitation. The redhead shoved past a young woman without even a struggle. The door opened and Rack was lain out on a couch watching a young boy float on the ceiling. As soon as he saw the two witches, he let the nameless boy fall with a thud to the floor.

Rack smiled and was oozing charm. Willow felt it was more like he was oozing raw sewage but she managed to keep that thought to herself. He was indeed powerful and it took a bit more control to keep her thoughts to herself. "Ahh, ladies." He pointed to the young boy and the door and instantly the boy was flung out into the waiting room. "Now that I've gotten rid of the trash let's see if we can do business."

Willow eyed him up and down. It was beyond difficult to hide her disgust and contempt from the warlock, but she was more than up to the challenge. "Hello, my friend." She took the hand that was offered her and instantly wished she could was it several times. "I've been hearing some good things about you from Amy."

"Aww, that's so nice of you." Rack came up and sniffed Willow. It was a move he had done the few times they have met. "Not to sound like a broken record but you are getting riper and riper. It won't be long until you'll be ready to be picked." He smiled a disgusting smile to hide the fact that he was angry with himself for not being able to read Willow's thoughts.

"You'll be the first to know when I am." Willow bit her tongue and quickly skewed her thoughts a bit. There was no need for him to know of her plan. After all, it was he that was going to be the centerpiece. "My only question at this time for you is how did Amy know to come to you and how was it that she really turned back human?"

The questions rattled the warlock a bit. He had not given Willow that much credit. But with every encounter they had he was beginning to see just how wrong he was and his underestimation could cost him dearly if he was not careful. "You found me out. Sigh. There really are few witches in this world that could see right through me. Yes, it was I that brought Amy back. And it was I that told her to engage you. I wanted you in the fold. Can you blame a guy for wanting the most powerful witch alive on his side?"

"It's kind of you to say." Willow glanced over at Amy. She was bewildered at the conversation they were having. She was almost like a lost child that could not find her way. "But we both know that I'm not the most powerful. Yet." Without a moment of hesitation she had Amy by the throat. "You see, I'm only beginning to gather all the power that I could have. I'm working my way up to the top, sorta speak."

Amy gasped at the strong grasp. It was as if her very life was draining out of her. In fact, the room was beginning to spin and there were stars dancing before her eyes. "Willow. Please!" That was all she managed to gasp before all the lights went out and she went limp in the redhead's vice like grip.

Willow took her free hand and placed it on Amy's chest. An orange light of power surged between Amy and the redhead. It was an amazing sensation the added power. It was intoxicating and yet she kept her head about her. After she had drained every ounce of power and life out of the other witch, she let her fall to the ground with a thud.

Rack applauded and smiled. "I underestimated you once again." He looked at the lifeless body that had once been his spy. "I never thought you could take another humans life. It is quite addicting, especially when they have even just a tiny bit of power." He came over and kicked Amy's still body. "This one only thought she had power." The warlock turned back to Willow. "Not like you who is the one witch in this world that could possibly measure up to me."

"Again, you flatter me." Willow kept her ground and made sure her thoughts were carefully masked. "I'm nowhere near your league. But one day soon I will be. Until then, I want to learn from the master. I want to learn everything that you can teach me. Who knows, maybe I can teach you a thing or two as well."

Rack nodded and enjoyed the thought especially not having to deal with Amy anymore. While the young witch had some usefulness her time was long gone. The only disappointment he had was that Willow had beaten him to the punch. That was something he was going to have to make sure did not happen again.

"Sounds like a partnership made in hell." Both laughed at Rack's description of their newfound alliance. Of course the entire time the two had their own agendas playing out in their minds. Rack had his safe haven here and Willow would continue to use Amy's house. For Willow, it was all going according to plan. Rack only thought he was getting his way. Soon, he would find out just how wrong he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Tara was jostled gently awake. She looked around her, unsure at first of her surroundings. As she yawn her ears popped and it reminded her in an instant where she was. After conversing with Giles a few times via the phone, the two agreed that the situation with Willow was grave and that they needed to meet in person. Though the watcher had not long ago been in the states to see Buffy, he had returned to England so that the slayer could stand on her own two feet.

Of course, with something hinky going on and the gang yet to figure it out, that was harder for the slayer than anyone imagined. What was worse was how Willow was abandoning all of her friends for whatever it was that had such a hold of her. Tara could not quite put her finger on what had happened to her girl that would make her act the way that she was.

That was why she was almost to England. Giles had come across a coven one that had once worked for The Watcher's Council. Long ago they had abandoned the old ideas and the continued restraints such an ancient group of mostly men had come up with. That was not to mention some of the tests that were required of both the slayer and the coven that served them.

Tara had never known of a coven personally. Her mother had never had that kind of freedom to be able to practice her magic with anyone other than Tara's grandmother and of course the young witch. It was exciting and yet terrifying. The part about being in a foreign country and flying for the very first time only added to her trepidation.

Willow and Tara had almost flown the summer after their freshman year. The two had saved up some money over the summer and had even almost purchased the tickets. But they never got around to it and then school started back up and it was like a dream that was never going to happen.

And then what happened with Tara and Glory had put a damper on any traveling this last summer. Of course the true lack of communication was the real reason that they had not gone on their dream trip. It's hard to make plans for anything when two people are barely even speaking about every day things.

That brought a sigh and a slight tear to her eye. More and more as she looked back on the past few months it felt like she was to blame for everything happy. Though she was glad that Buffy was back she knew in her heart at the time that it was wrong. The slayer had lived her life and freely given it to save the world.

But the real blame, she knew still lay at Willow's feet. Something happened to the witch something that Tara could not explain. Every since she had tried to match Glory toe to toe because of harming the blond in such a hideous way the redhead had been different. It was as if a part of her had been lost somehow in the darkest magics she tried using to defeat the god.

What was scary was how close on her own that Willow had come on that fateful night. The floating daggers, floating the couch into her, and all the rest had so much power behind it that it was terrifying. Tara had never really thought about how those magics could affect her but it was another clue to the puzzle.

The captain's voice came over the PA announcing their immediate arrival to England. It took a half hour to get through customs though she had nothing but a few clothes in her carryon. She had not brought anything magic related just in case. That would be a little difficult to explain to a customs agent.

It took another fifteen minutes for her to find Giles. They awkwardly hugged and said their hellos. They drove in silence until they made it to his little flat just outside the city. Again with few words he allowed her to settle into the spare bedroom and freshen up. They now sat in the living room staring at the wall.

Finally, it was Giles that broke the silence. "I don't mean to sound crass but exactly how did all this happen?" It had come out with more blame than the watcher had intended. "I'm sorry it's just I'm at a loss at how Willow could go so far." At Tara's puzzled look he leaned his head back and sighed. "Oh dear. You've no idea. It took one of our most powerful wiccans to see what she had done."

Tara could feel the dread building up inside her. What had Willow done now and exactly how horrible was it? Just treading on the dark side and being with Amy was horrible enough. What was this latest thing that her girl had done? "I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about. W-What has Willow done now?"

Giles could not face her. He could barely believe it himself that his former protégé had gone so far towards a path of doom. Finally he forced himself to look her in the eyes. After all, she deserved to hear to the immenseness of what he was about to say. "She has, I'm very afraid killed Amy."

"No!" Tara gasped at the thought. She felt literally sick to her stomach at the thought. A few tears shed but she was bound and determined to not let anymore angry or sad tears fall. The next time she cried would be for joy as she and Willow would be reunited. "I can't believe she has gone so far. And yet…"

The watcher nodded as he tried to gage exactly how strong Tara was. She appeared to be made out of stone with a few cracks. And yet she also appeared ready to shatter into a million paces. If only she could hold it together than what the coven foresaw would come true. But a lot was riding on a young woman that until now had really never been that strong.

And yet, the watcher began thinking back a bit. How she had found the courage to leave her family behind and be on her own. She was even willing to leave the woman she loved so that she would not be a danger to her. Yes, Tara had exactly what it would take to go the entire distance. "I can hardly believe it myself. I remember the first time I met Willow. So shy and to herself. I was proud of her growth as proud as if…"

He needn't finish his thoughts as both knew that it was the unwritten thought that Giles thought of each of them as the children he never had and they thought of him as a father that they could be proud of. "I've got some thoughts on what is going on with Willow. Sure, Amy was part of the slide she's been on. But I think something else happened to her. When are we to meet with the coven?"

"First thing in the morning. It's already almost midnight here. You must be exhausted. Why don't you get a good night's sleep and we will work on this matter in the morning." Both stood and Tara made her way to the back bedroom. Giles watched after her for a long time before he too made his way to his own bedroom. He knew that they had fought a lot of evil in their time but they had never fought one of their own, not like this. Angel had been different. He had no choice. Willow had.

Tara tried to sleep. But she simply tossed and turned. Images kept flying through her head. It was as if Willow was funneling all that she had done into her mind. The blond knew that her girl had the power and the knowledge to do this. But what would she gain by letting her know exactly where she was and what she was doing.

The blond sat straight up in bed dripping with sweat. It terrified her at the thought but now she knew a part of the influence that was darkening her sweet Willow. That must have been how she found out about the darkness of the spell that brought Buffy back. Her girl had said that Tara not helped her she had other ways.

It was Rack a warlock of disturbing reputation that was behind the images she was seeing all night long. It was as if he wanted her to know every move that Willow was making. But to what end? If Rack's reputation was right then he would want what was inside the redhead but leave her a shell of herself. But if he was afraid of Willow then that would explain it.

It was another sickening piece of the puzzle. Unfortunately it seemed that this puzzle had an endless amount of pieces. Perhaps things would not look so bleak once she met with the coven. Perhaps they could help curb Willow's power hunger. Maybe there was nothing that could help and things would have to run their course.

All Tara knew was that her girl had crossed the edge. It was one thing to begin dabbling in the dark arts. That could be dealt with via therapy not unlike a gambling addiction or an alcoholic. However, the scar that had been left on Willow's very soul the night she had taken that innocent fawns life would never go away. And now worse, she had taken the life of another human being.

Tara lay back in bed and chanted a protective spell. It was not a very powerful one but one that she hoped would be enough so that she could get some rest. She was sure that the coven could help her with more powerful protection spells and blockers. It was going to be interesting to meet the women that made up the coven.

She wondered if they would try and talk her out of her long term plan about how to best help Willow. It was not a very strong plan but one that she felt in her heart was the answer. All she needed was to get close enough once again to her girl. Right now, she was too weak for that at least when it came to the magics.

But when it came to the woman that she loved she was a strong as they come. There was nothing in the world that would ever keep her from the woman she loved, at least not for long. She would fight until the death to bring Willow back to her. With all that they had been through, it would not be exactly the same. And yet, it only could be better for all that they had been through.


	13. Chapter 13

Willow sensed something. Or was it that she was not sensing something? The young witch had to admit that since she drained Amy of her powers and her life that something was off in her. Perhaps that had been a mistake. After all, it was Rack that had sent Amy to try and gain her confidence. Perhaps he had set a trap and she had fallen for it.

No, that could not be it. She was far too powerful and far too knowing at this stage of the game. Still, something was not right. It had not been right since she had taken Amy's life. That was where it could be traced back to. Or was it? The redhead was confused and that would not due. She was having to go up against Rack and she needed her full concentration.

Willow paced back in forth in the room that was her haven. She looked across the streets and saw the glimpse of Buffy's house. Part of her did wonder how the slayer was adjusting to living once again. Dawn had already been through so much this was just another minor inconvenience in her young life.

The witch really did not care about the slayer or the former key. No, her only real concern was that she knew that one day if she continued on this path the slayer would have to come after her in some way. That would be a mistake. After all, the slayer had power but it was about speed, stamina, strength but not power of mind and the ability to change the very fabric of life.

Already spells of how to destroy the world were in her grasp. Already there were spells of how to bring another dimension into this one. But that was not what she wanted at least not at this time. What she really wanted was to be in control and to have the ones that held her down for so long to see what kind of person she could be.

She was now a person to be feared. She was now a person that could control destinies. She was a person that had an unfulfilled destiny that awaited her. If her friends and family was not willing to stand by her and back her up then they could and most likely would be in the category that did not matter.

Still there seemed to be something amiss in her life. Willow was a bit lonely if she would let herself feel those kinds of feeling. Those kinds of feelings served no purpose in life. Being tied down and having to worry about someone else was not for her. She had watched as Xander and Anya became so close and how it had weighed down her best friend.

While staring at the house she remembered something. It was an evening just before school had started. Dawn was at a friend's house still dealing with her feelings at the loss of her sister and that had left Willow and Tara alone. They had chosen to make the most of this one night of rare freedom. They had decided on a picnic in the back yard.

There was a red checkered flannel blanket in the middle of the backyard. There was a wicker picnic basket sitting on the corner. Two young women were stretched out next to each other with their feet touching. It was a game for them. They were playing footsie as they snacked on grapes and cheese and croissants and grape juice.

It felt just like last night that the two had spent the evening gazing into one another's eyes and just savoring the time that they were alone together. They didn't speak of school nor their lives. They simply were with one another with no distractions. It was one of the most amazing nights in the redhead's life.

A small tear rolled down Willow's cheek before she realized what was happening. "No! No!" She stomped around the room angry with herself. "I can't have feelings. I'm not supposed to have feelings. I'm now beyond all that human being crap. I am the only one that matters in this world." She finished stomping around and looked out the window again.

She was tempted to send a fire ball towards the unsuspecting people in the house but that would have been tipping off her hand as to where she was. Besides, the person she was most angry with was not even in the house. The person that was making her feel things was somewhere else at this very moment.

It dawned on her in an instant. That was what was missing. That was why she was feeling off the past day or so. Willow pulled out a map and did a locator spell. She was right. Tara was no longer in the United States. The power of her former lover was not here and that was why she was feeling so physically off.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Tara was gone from her life. It only had to do with the fact that the precious power that was inside the blond witch was now too far to grasp. Even for Willow, it was a distance too far. When the time came to defeat Rack and all the ones that would eventually oppose her, she would need as much power as she could siphon away.

While Tara was on the lower scale when it came to witches she was still going to be necessary. After all, her power came from a great line of witches. They had once traced the blond's ancestry and found that it went all the way back to the time of the Salem witch trials. That had to be some line if it had lasted all these years.

In a moment, she could teleport to where Tara was and drag the witch back to her. But that would not be a wise move. It would tip her former girl as to where she was. Besides, what Tara was up to was of little importance. The only thing that mattered was that she be back in Sunnydale when things finally went the way Willow had been planning.

Willow tore her gaze away from the map. It did her no good to keep dwelling on Tara. In fact, in some ways it hurt what she was trying to accomplish. It was making her remember things that were best forgotten. Her old life was nothing. Her old life would only hold her back. She would have to do something to make sure her old life was no more.

That gave Willow an idea. She blinked her eyes and instantly she was transported outside the Summers' house. It was late, now past midnight. That would mean that Buffy was either just coming home or was already home from a night of slaying. The redhead used her old key and made her way into the house.

Under her breath she whispered a few phrases in Latin. When she was done, every pictured that had her or Tara in it went up in flames. It scarred the walls as well as anything that the pictures had been on. She smiled an evil smile as she was just beginning to get started. Those pictures were not the only ones that needed destroying.

Just as she was about to continue she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Willow, what have you done?" The redhead turned to find she was looking directly into Buffy's eyes. They were a lot like the witch's in the fact that there was something dark inside now. "Why did you destroy your own pictures?"

"It was really about me." Willow laughed at the statement. "Of course it was about me. What it is really about is destroying anything and anything that has to do with my past life. I'm so beyond you and Dawn. I'm so beyond Xander and Anya. And I'm definitely so beyond Tara and that constant interfering Giles."

Buffy came and stood within inches of her best friend. "So I guess the rumors are true." She looked Willow up and down. Her clothes were as black as was her hair and eyes. It was as if she was looking at another person entirely. "I thought Willy was just trying to get me to lay off his latest scheme. But no, you really have changed. You killed someone haven't you?"

Willow only shrugged. "Relax, she was not an innocent. She was far from it." At the shocked look on her friend's face she again laughed. "I'm not the Willow you knew. I'm not that mousey little girl that would have done anything to be friends with the great Buffy. I'm the new and improved version. And I'm loving it!"

The slayer took a step back. Her fears were growing at the thought of what this Willow was actually capable of. After all if she were powerful enough to bring the slayer back from the dead than she was capable of almost anything. "And your friends have no say in this new and improved you?"

"What friends." Willow was angry now. Buffy was not going along with her plan at all. "Where were you when I was struggling with the fact that I was attracted to another woman and falling in love with her? Where were you when I was struggling at first with witchcraft? Where were you when I needed you when Tara had our big fight? True, you helped a little once her mind was gone and vowed to help. But that was only out of guilt not because you are a true friend."

"Willow, I…" Buffy trailed off at the fiery look in the witch's eyes. It was as if the power was building up inside of her only to explode. "I never meant not to be there for you. I mean, I am the slayer. That takes up a lot of my time, unfortunately. But never too much that I can be there for you. If you'd just…"

"What? Listen? Take a step back?" Willow shook her head in disgust. "You just don't get it do you. You just don't understand what I'm trying to get across to you. I'm through with being your internet bitch. I'm through with being your magics bitch. I'm through with you, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles and especially Tara. You've all held me back for far too long. It's time now for me to be the one that matters that counts."

Before Buffy could say anything more, Willow sent an energy burst at the slayer. The spot where she had been standing exploded into a burst of flames. The slayer coughed and winced as she got up. "Please, Willow, you don't…" She was answered with yet another bolt of energy. This time the slayer was not quite as fast had she had been before and the bolt hit her in the hip.

"Willow!" Dawn was standing at the top of the stairs. "What is going on?" She raced down to her sister's side. Buffy was coughing up blood. It appeared that she had major burns up and down her entire right side. "You could have killed her!" She tried to pull Buffy away from the flames that were beginning to quickly make their way through the Summers' house.

"That, little girl was the plan." Willow was about to unleash a final energy bolt when she heard sirens coming. "Well, it's been a blast. I'm sorry that I can't finish this right now. But trust me when I say that I will be back and when you least expect it. And tell my former girlfriend that there's nothing she can do. She's as helpless as you two are." With that, Willow once again teleported out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Tara's trip to England had been a long and tiring one though she had only been there three days. It was not how she had envisioned spending the first part of her Christmas break. Though she was no longer living with the Summers she had thought that she could at least spend some of her time with them. They were after all the only family that she had besides Willow.

Right now Willow, her Willow, was lost to her. And what the coven had told her had literally floored her. They had uncovered something that The Watcher's Council had not been able to find out. These truly were a powerful group of women that were not to be trifled with. Even at the power level Willow was at these women combined would be able to defeat her.

But that would not stop what was to come. Ultimately Willow was going to be their most powerful foe ever. Partly it was because she knew the Scooby gang so intimately. But mostly it was because what was already building up inside her would be released and the end of the world as we know it would happen.

What amazed her even more was how all this could be prevented. How was it that little ole Tara whom her father only wanted to use and her brother abuse could be the savior of the world? She was nothing but an ordinary woman that just happened to know a little magic. The power inside of her was nothing especially when compared to her new friends and her former lover.

Giles had said that he would continue to stay in England but would come if she needed him. Part of her wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Part of her wanted to curl up in a ball. But the woman that loved Willow and would be willing to sacrifice her own life so that her girl could once again be whole again was the one standing tall.

Tara was at the airport figuring out exactly how to get back to the Summers' house. Giles had explained a bit of what was happening over the phone with Buffy but there was far too much to tell. She was going to have to be the bearer of bad news for everyone. Plus, the slayer had told of some strange events happening. The coven had ruled out Willow's involvement which had everyone greatly puzzled.

The blond was searching her purse to see if she had enough for a taxi ride when, in a puff of black smoke, a very familiar figure stood before her. It was hard to recognize Willow anymore. Her hair was a smoky black as were her eyes. There was the appearance of what looked like black veins over her face. They were not very dark nor deep but Tara knew that would change as she gained power.

"Well, well, well. Look at who the cat dragged in." Willow walked around Tara taking in everything about the other witch. "And it wasn't Miss Kitty Fantastico I can assure you." The former redhead laughed an ear piercing laugh. "I knew you had gone, my love. It burns me that we are still so connected that I can sense when you are far or near."

Tara stood as a statue afraid to make the wrong move. Though the coven had helped train her in controlling her thoughts and to block out attempts to read her mind she was not sure she had mastered the lessons in such a short time. The woman before her could destroy the world with a blink of the eye, well, not quite yet.

"What? No words of how much you missed me?" Willow shook her head and sighed. "I thought you had better manners than that. Besides, it's been so long I thought that you'd be all over me by now." In less than a blink of an eye, Willow was standing literally an inch from Tara. "You used to want to ravish me when we'd been gone and only for a few hours."

Tara stiffened a little at just how close the former redhead was. She could feel Willow's breath upon her face and the heat from her body. It made her a bit dizzy for a moment remembering just how the other witch's touch could make her feel. But she was a different person. "You aren't Willow, not r-really." How she loathed to stutter. It would only add fuel to the bon fire that was between the two women.

That made Willow back up a few steps and once again look Tara up and down. "Well, I can honestly say that you aren't the same anymore either." She sniffed the air and smiled that evil smile that Tara was beginning to loathe. "You've been a naughty girl. You've been telling Daddy on me now haven't you. Do you really think that you two can even begin to understand what I am or how to deal with me?"

In an instant, Tara knew that was not all that Willow had sensed. Though the coven's spells were powerful, her girl had grown in strength since she had left. It made her sick to her stomach to imagine just how Willow had come by this ever growing power. "You can't be dealt with." Tara smiled to herself as the other woman straightened up and frowned in obvious surprise. "You are going to do what you are going to do. I'm only going to be here when it all goes down."

Again, Willow was greatly taken aback at the words that Tara spoke. She had not expected this from the mousey girl. At one time, her girl had only gotten her strength from the redhead herself. But now, she had found some other way to stand up for herself and that made for a much more enjoyable showdown in the end. "Are you sure you are going to be able to handle me, one on one?"

Tara did not miss a bit and took a few tentative steps toward the evil version of her girl. "I-I can walk through fire." Again, it had the effect that the blond had hoped for. Willow's guard was down a bit and she could actually read a bit of her thoughts. Of course, that did not last long as the other witch recovered quickly. "After all, y-you've always given me extra strength."

"Well it looks like the little girl that I once knew has grown up." Willow was not sure of herself at the moment and knew that she could easily give something away that would cost her in the end. "It's time to say goodbye, my love. I'll give you a bit of a parting gift." She waved her hand and a cloud of black smoke engulfed Tara.

Tara was coughing and gagging on the horrendous smell of the evilness of Willow and enveloped her in. Her eyes teared up and she tried to focus. Finally, it cleared and she realized that she was in the Summers' backyard along with her luggage. Why Willow had actually helped her get back her was anyone's guess.

The blond knocked on the door and Dawn opened it shocked to see her there. Instantly Tara was enveloped in a hug that was nearly vice like. "What are you doing here? Giles said your plane wasn't going to get here for another four hours." Without waiting for a response, she took the witch by the hand and led her to the living room.

Tara was shocked at the damage that Willow had done while she was gone. All the pictures, their pictures, were gone. Xander sheepishly smiled at her as he put down his level. He was having to do a major repair job on the stairs and the living room. Had the fire trucks not gotten there so fast the house would have burnt to ashes for sure with Buffy and Dawn in it.

The slayer sat at the dining room table trying to eat something. Tara slowly made her way to stand in front of the slayer. Hard as she tried, she gasp at the sight that she saw. "Y-you should have told Giles." There was a pit in the bottom of her stomach and she had to sit down at the sight of her friend.

Buffy let her hair cover the left side of her face. She had forgotten just how ghastly she now looked after her confrontation with Willow. "I figured he knew it was bad. After all, he was having the coven look into Willow without telling anyone here. Besides, it's not like he can do anything for this."

Tara tried to reach out to move Buffy's hair out of her eyes but the slayer flinched and the witch decided not to push it. "I-I know some spells that can help in the h-healing process of scars." It would not be much comfort but it was all she had at the moment. What she had to tell the slayer would only weigh heavier on her friend.

The slayer shook her head. "Well, we could try." Buffy looked her straight in the eye letting her hair fall back behind her ear. Horror was on Tara's face in an instant as she got a real good look at the slayers face. There was scaring for the fire that was so bad Buffy looked like Freddy Krueger. Worse, her eye was now white and without life. "The docs say that it's so bad that they can't even do skin grafts. As for the eye, well, there's nothing medially that can be done. I'm blind in the eye."

"I'm so sorry." Tara tried not to let the tears fall after all she knew that Buffy was strong and would not want her pity. However the slayer would want to stop Willow in any way even if that meant killing her. "I-if only I had stood by Willow then maybe this wouldn't have happened and you'd, you'd…"

Buffy's scared left hand took Tara's in her own. "This is no one's fault but Willow's." She smiled sadly. "If anyone is to blame besides Willow it's Glory. She's the one that took your essence and made Willow want revenge and turn to the dark magics. The coven said so and so did Giles. And when she took back your essence, something else entered Willow's mind. No one could have stopped it. But we're going to try our best to prevent anymore hurt."

Tara now did breakdown and cry. She knew that she had to be strong but Buffy's words stung. "Had it not been f-for me…" She struggled with the words as the crying became bawling. Dawn was standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder. Buffy squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm the reason Willow had a taste of the d-dark magic and it lead to this."

Buffy put her hand under Tara's chin and forced her to look her in the eye. That was a difficult task as the witch was still crying hard and not wanting to look her in the face. Not because of the scars but because she felt she was the cause. "You, I repeat, are not to blame. No one saw this coming. Granted I was dead at the time…" Tara sighed a bit at the slayer's attempt at humor. "The fact is that Willow is a special person. From what Giles has told me she is the chosen witch, right?"

Tara nodded. The Watcher's Council had never kept records of witches dismissing them as insignificant. Only the coven that Giles had found had known that one day a witch so powerful would be born. First, she would try and destroy the world only to have love so pure and even more powerful save her. Secondly, she would change the world and the slayer line. Of course, either prophecy could be changed. After all, Buffy was to have been foretold to die and did. What the prophets never took into account was the human factor.

In this case the human factor was simple. Unbeknownst to the fates, two witches that were powerful in their own right found one another. They became close, not because of a physical attraction, but because there was a connection between their very souls. These two women were the epitome of the word soul mate. So it was told that the chosen slayer would have to face the chosen witch. No matter what, the world would be forever changed.


	15. Chapter 15

Willow stared out the window of Amy's house. As always, this was her haven. She was able to keep track of Rack and more importantly her ex and the slayer. The slayer was of little concern. The mythical power inside her was nothing compared to what was now inside the evil witch. Plus, she could always 'power up' anytime that she wanted. So few real witches out there knew their full potential, but luckily she did.

It had been a week since she had seen her ex and sent her home. That made this a new year and new plans to be made. Things had changed in that little time since she had saw her ex. Tara had changed since her trip to England. When she had gotten close to the blond witch her very scent had changed. It was full of something that Willow was not sure of.

That intrigued her and also pissed her off to no end. The things that had made her so sure that she could do what she wanted was the fact that she knew Tara so well and could therefore contend with anything the other witch came up with. But there was a change in her and it was not a subtle change either.

It was not the only change that Willow knew of. Tara had changed her address once again. It was funny to see her coming and going from the Summers' house without herself in tow. The two had been inseparable for such a long time. And after Buffy's death the two hardly ever were apart. Now, they were as far as apart as they could be emotionally.

And yet that connection they had since the very moment their hands had touched while floating that vending machine to keep out the demons remained. It was something Willow was weary of because the connection, though she tried to sever it, could mean that Tara knew or felt something that she was not ready to share or that would ruin everything.

There had to be a way to distract Tara and the slayer from the witch. Standing alone in the house watching over her former friends gave her plenty of time to think. Rack seemed not too concerned with what she was doing as long as she continued to help recruit weaker witches so that they could drain their powers. That was something the redhead was very good at after all she had once been the geek and the one that wanted to fit in so badly.

Willow let her mind focus on Tara. She would have to be careful after all if she let her guard down the blond would know that she was being probed. Even worse, if the redhead lost containment it would allow the blue eyed witch to find out some of her plans and that would not be a good thing. It could be devastating to say the least.

A solitary memory entered Willow's mind. It was of a happier time. It was the very first time that the two witches had done a spell so powerful that the redhead could be lost forever. Buffy and Faith had switched bodies and Willow had gone to the nether realm to find out what exactly was going on. It had been Tara who had never even met Buffy that knew that Buffy wasn't being herself. Funny how all this time she had not seen what Willow was going through. Or perhaps she had not wanted to admit as to what her lover was going through.

Their hands met and this amazing sensation ran through it. It was almost as if they were making love it was so pleasurable. And yet it was terrifying because of how different the place she had ended up being in was. There was a constant pull on her soul. Tara, in more ways than one, had become Willow's anchor. The blond kept the redhead grounded and had brought her back to the land of the living once again.

It was the very first time that Willow had felt such a connection with another person. Sure, she and Oz had been in love and had been great together. But the moment she met Tara there was a connection older than time and that would keep them forever in one another's hearts. It was also the first time that Willow had realized just how much she loved Tara and how intense real love could be.

Willow struggled to turn off the memory. These kinds of feelings served no real purpose. These kinds of feelings only got in the way of what was really important. It took nearly every ounce of self control that she had to break away from the oh so appealing memory and what it meant. She hated using so much strength but she could feel something and it was not a good thing.

Finally, Willow was able to move on past the memory. She would have to be more careful and disciplined in the future. Whatever it was that Tara had done while gone had made her more powerful. True, she had smelled that power on her but had no idea of just how that power was affecting the blond witch.

Willow took a deep breath and calmed herself. She cleansed her mind of everything but what information she deemed relevant. Slowly she once again entered Tara's mind. Other memories threatened to invade her own mind but she kept herself closed off and focused. Finally a little tidbit of information was extracted.

The redhead could not believe how useful the information was. Quickly, she left Tara's mind glad that she had not once again come across any unnecessary memories. Those were all of her past life. Those were all memories of a Willow that was now dead and buried. This new Willow was stronger and more important than anyone in the world.

It took only a matter of seconds for Willow to form a new plan. This one would be easier on her to put in to effect. That was the problem with teleporting and some of the other things she found necessary to do to keep herself shut off. Those kinds of things used too much energy and it took her far too long to recharge even if she had someone to 'borrow' their power from.

It took her only a few minutes to sense where her targets were. Their minds were weak and yet they wanted for so much glory. Perhaps a little glory would come their way once she 'helped' them out a bit. Of course in the end they were going to be expendable and would end up just like anyone else that had something Willow wanted.

()()()()()()

Tara had been reading a magic book that Giles had leant her. It was one of the few volumes that the watcher's council had and that the watcher had smuggled out. Even though things had changed a bit after Buffy had stood up to them, chaotic would be the best way to describe how the watcher's council was being run.

They were of no help at the moment as they tried to figure out how once again to deal with one rogue slayer and one that was not supposed to even be alive. If they had only allowed themselves the benefit of a coven or even a solitary witch they may not be in the shape that they were in. They only had themselves to blame.

The book that she had been reading was about healing. Though she knew she should be concentrating most of her efforts on finding a way to deal with Willow, in her heart she knew that she would simply know how to deal with her girlfriend. Though they had broken up, she still considered her her girl and would forever do so even if Willow did not.

If Buffy had caught her she would have scolded her in a way. The slayer's healing abilities had only gone so far to heal the burns and scars that Willow had left behind. If a doctor saw her now they would say it was a miracle. And yet, the scars were pretty deep, deep enough that she kept her hair covering that side of her face.

The slayer had done so much for Tara over the past couple of years including accepting her as part of her family that the blond witch was determined to pay her back by healing those scars. The coven had given her a starting point and now the book was beginning to put it all together. In a few days she should be able to try the spell.

But her concentration had been broken. It was the weirdest thing. She could not help but dwell on a single night in her life with Willow. Tara had just met Buffy and instantly knew that the slayer was not the slayer. The two witches had performed the spell even though it could have meant devastation for Willow. Luckily their bond had been instantaneous and unbreakable so that the redhead had returned to her and with the answer to their problem.

Why had Tara been so intent on one single memory from their shared past? Often she spent time thinking over the good times that she and Willow had shared together. This one memory had to be the most intense spell they had ever done together. But rarely did the blond witch have a lapse in concentration like that, especially as of late because of the fact that Willow was always watching and probing.

Tara smiled sadly to herself. It was an amazing memory. They had not been together that long when they had attempted the spell. Neither had been practicing the craft that long nor had either that much power. Had their bond not been so strong and complete than who knows what would have happened to Willow?

Those were some of the best times of the young witch's life. Getting to know Willow and find someone that she could trust was something she never thought she could find. The redhead was the best thing that had ever happened to her and now she was the one person that could cause her the most intense pain.

Tara pushed those last thoughts out of her mind and continued to concentrate on the positive thoughts and feelings. After all, if Willow was probing her mind perhaps these good memories would have an effect on her and would weaken her in some way. That was probably why she had the memory in the first place.

Tara sighed heavily and tried to forget for just one moment what her life had become. It was no longer the days of trying to fight demons and yet have some semblance of normalcy. Her life was now trying to heal the damage that Willow had inflicted and to take down the woman that she loved in any way possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Willow watched from within her cloaked vale. It was ironic that she was invisible to the three young nerds. They were busy basking in the glory of their heist of the diamond and their subsequent plans to make themselves invisible. If only the fools knew what real power was they would probably run scared.

Warren held the invisibility gun in his hand. He had just tested it on a chair which Andrew was sitting on. "This is it." He once again pointed the gun in the sandy blond's direction. Immediately Andrew sprung from the chair and hid himself behind little Jonathon. "Relax, geekazoid I'm not going to waste it on you or short round for that matter. We finally have what we need to get all the things we want and no one will be the wiser."

Jonathon, being the most sensible and perhaps the most scared of the slayer, had some questions. "But what is it we really want?" The short young man could not help but remember the numerous times that Buffy had saved him in one way or another. True he was tired of being low man on the totem pole, he also was not sure of actually harming anyone. "I mean we got the diamond to be invisible. What is it that we are going to do with that power?"

Andrew finally came out from his hiding place behind the much smaller Jonathon. "We want riches and powers and hoes!" Both Jonathon and Warren turned to glare at the third in the trio. "I mean, we want power and money of course. After all, why does Lex Luther want to take over and rule? And why does he really want to destroy Superman?"

Warren shook his head at both his counterparts. He already vowed that when the time came the two would be the first to go. Until he had what he wanted, the two served their purpose. Now if only he could tolerate their utter stupidity. "Look, this is Sunnydale. It's small potatoes except for one thing." Both of his partners looked at each other and then at him. "It's the Hellmouth!"

"Oh." Jonathon suddenly had a foreboding feeling one that was much stronger than usual. There had to be a limit as to what they would do with what they came by. "Well, we could control the vamps. That would be cool." Except for the fear of being bit and turned into one, having eternal slaves sounded awesome especially if some were of the female persuasion.

"What about ridding ourselves of the demon population?" Andrew looked all excited. "With all the non human things out of our way it could be party city. And we could get all the hot chicks!" he felt all excited inside and yet something felt amiss. Warren was not exactly being forthright in some way and it had him wondering what the other geek was truly up to. And yet, he wanted nothing more than to have Warren look up to him.

"No, no, no!" Warren once again was shaking his head and sighing heavily. "Look you two knot heads, we have ultimate power here. We can do anything we want." His smile turned to a shade of evil that Willow had not even seen on Angelus when he had no soul. "We can do all the things you two have said and more. And finally get rid of that meddling slayer!"

"Don't forget about those meddling Scoobies." Willow let the vale of invisibility fall from her. The three nerds quickly huddled up with Warren standing in the front. "Please, you three have no sense of direction. And really, stealing a diamond just so you could be invisible? It's as easy as one, two, three…" With that, the witch once again disappeared.

The three young men were still huddled together but were now nervously looking around for the witch. She had changed since last any of them had seen her. She was now dark haired, her eyes were black, and there was the slightest appearance of black lines on her face. Each could not help but wonder what had happened to the innocent witch they once knew.

Willows voice came out of nowhere and everywhere. It was quite unnerving for the three cowardly nerds. "No, I am not the Willow that you once knew. Although technically we've never met now have we Andrew. It was your older brother that everyone knows. I think we've now been properly introduced. As you can tell I can read your minds. I know what you're up to or at least what you think you are up to. Let me tell you right now that whatever you do, Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies will be after you."

Finally it was Warren that broke the huddle. Though he was terrified of this new version of Willow, he was not about to be intimidated by some woman. After all, women were only good for two things and having them tell you what to do was not one of them. "O.K., you've got our undivided attention. However let it be known that we are the ones in charge here not some novice witch that…"

He was interrupted flash of blue that parted and hit all three young men in the stomach. Each one yelped in pain and rolled back and forth trying to recover from the severe shock they had just received. Willow's voice hissed with venom. "You three are nothing but pawns in my plan, one that you need know nothing about. All you need to know is that I'm in charge and you will ask how high when I tell you to jump. Do we understand each other now?"

Jonathon coughed and wheezed. His asthma was acting up once again. It had always been this way that he was the weak one that everyone could just push around. Why should this be any different? "I'll do whatever you say, Willow." He managed to sit up and pulled out his inhaler. His breathing slowly returned to normal though his level of fear surely was at an all time high.

Andrew too was having trouble breathing. He never had been diagnosed with anything but he had always been weak and had trouble keeping up with others. Being controlled by a woman was nothing new for him and if it led to glory he was willing to do anything he had to. "I'm your slave my master." Willow rolled her eyes though none of them could yet see her.

Warren was the one that had his pride hurt the most. Women had never wanted much to do with him and the one woman that he actually had found tolerated him had been run off by his stupidity of trying to build the perfect woman. Still if this one little bolt from Willow was any indication of her full powers he had no choice but to follow along with the rest of them. Being the strongest, he managed to stand up and glower at the area where the bolt had come from. "Just don't do that again."

A small tiny bolt of lightning once again shocked Warren to the ground. "My poor weak boy! You just don't get it do you? I know you hate it when a woman is in a superior position than you but there are times when you simply have no choice but to accept it. Believe you me that all I would have to do is just blink my eye and you could simply disappear without a trace. Even better, I could make it so that you never existed and that way no one would miss you." Willow let herself once again be seen. She had a smug look on her face. "Of course I don't think too many people would really care if you disappeared now."

"Why you son of a…" Willow slammed Warren down once again this time an electric shock equivalent to one they use to bring back some that is having a heart attack. Warren's heart stop for several beats before it continued slowly. He looked up at her from the floor with a tinge of fear in his eyes. Finally, his spirit had been broken. "Whatever you wish."

"Excellent." Willow began pacing back and forth. "You see, I'm about to establish a new order on the Hellmouth. I of course will be the one controlling everything from humans to demons to whatever else exists. There is only one real problem I have." She stopped pacing and turned to the three beat up nerds. "The slayer will continue to get in my way. Now, I could kill her but that might call forth a new slayer and we could not have that. What I need is for someone to keep her occupied while I build up my empire. And yes, I will give you some power and I will give you help along the way. Just remember one thing, you can hurt Buffy but you are forbidden to kill her." She paused for a moment. "And the same goes for Tara."

All three nerds looked at one another. They knew of the relationship that was between Tara and Willow. But they also knew that there was no way that the dark witch could turn the good witch on the same path as she was now trodding along on. Warren, still being the strongest, was the first to find his voice. "What about hurting either of them?"

Flames danced in Willow's eyes at the question. "All you need to know is that you can hurt Buffy in any way you want to. Tara must not be harmed too badly. There is a reason for this but it is one that only I need to know." In the blink of an eye, the witch was standing within inches of her new minions. "I am the one calling the shots. And I'm the one that is going to be obeyed. If you have any questions about what you are supposed to do you better ask or hope that I read your mind in time."

Jonathon finally found his voice. "We just want to know what you want us to do." The young man stood and looked Willow directly in the eyes though the vibe of power and evil radiating off from her was terrifying to say the least. "What is your first move?" He took one step back. Though he was trying to show he was not totally weak he was also terrified of her.

Willow took a few steps back and smiled an evil grin. It was wonderful having people afraid of you and willing to do anything that you wanted them to do. "That, my evil trio is simple." She held up her hand and in an instant the invisibility gun was in her hand. "I want you to go invisible and taunt Buffy in any way you can." She felt the power in the gun and knew that there was a side effect of being invisible. Of course, that was for her to know and her minions to find out. After all, these three were highly expendable. In fact everyone in the world was expendable except for one person.

The witch blinked and she was now in the presence of Rack. He was the one person that was strong enough to interfere with her plans. It was about time that he got out of her way and permanently. He looked surprised to see her and smarmy smile was on his face. It faded quickly as he realized why the evil witch was there. "You're finally ripe."

With those final words Willow lunged at Rack. He tried to put up a weak defensive barrier but she would have none of that. Without even breaking a sweat, she broke through everything that he could throw at her. Little had he known that while she was recruiting witches for both of them to drain, she had always given him the weakest of the lot. She had been building and building up a power source that he could only dream of.

"Any other last words?" Willow now had Rack by the throat. His life force was draining slowly from his body and the evil witch was taking in every ounce of it. She had never before known of such power. Rack had been storing up power from other witches for decades. It was intoxicating and yet somehow she managed to keep her focus.

Rack only shook his head and smiled. Looking back, he should have guessed what Willow would turn into. He had hoped to have someone that would stand by him and rule all the dimensions there were. The poor man never once would have suspected that the unripe witch that had come to him for help in resurrecting the slayer would be the one that would kill him.

Willow stared into his eyes as she watched every ounce of life fade away until there was only a blank look on his face. Finally she released him from her grip and he slid to the ground with a thud. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of power surging throughout her entire being. It was in her very soul now.

One thought broke her from her happy mood. It was the one thing that still caused her fear. Tara was the one thing that could ruin all of her plans. But the worst part was the fact that her plan would not succeed without her. It was treacherous path that she was walking on. But she would not have it any other way. It should be Tara that was the one that would make all her dreams come true.


	17. Chapter 17

The stars were bright and the moon was out. It was the perfect night for patrolling. Buffy was all alone on this cool night as she was reluctant to put anyone besides herself in danger. Tara had protested that she should be there in case Willow showed up. The slayer had been stubborn and therefore the witch had given her a mobile protection spell.

Though the slayer was worried about what Willow's next move was she was far more concerned with some of the things that had been happening lately. While she was not physically fit as usual after her encounter with the dark witch, her mind was what was concerning her. Things seemed to move on their own because nothing was ever where she left it.

The slayer's spider senses were tingling that something more than just Willow was going on. It was as if there was something trying to make her go mad. She had yet to confide in Tara how she was feeling. The blond witch was already acting more like a mother than a friend. Or was it that the slayer was just being overly sensitive at the severe beat down she had been handed by her former best friend.

A sound broke her from her thoughts and made her wish that she had been more concerned about her surroundings than what was going on in her mind. There was another sound about three feet to the right of where the original sound had emanated from. A second later was a third sound another three feet to the right.

In the well lit night, there was nothing there. There were no pains or gut feelings that a demon of any kind was in the immediate vicinity. There were only the three solitary sounds. If she had not known better she would have sworn that it was three people or things trying to track the slayer. Could this have anything to do with the strange things that had been happening the past few months?

Once again there was a sound but this time she could actually sense something moving. It reminded her of the time that she had to deal with Marcy the invisible girl. The slayer closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings and felt for any changes in the air. Even the slightest breeze could mean that something was there.

Before she could react, whatever it was knocked her to the ground. Buffy could feel handcuffs being placed on each of her wrists and shackles on her feet. When she looked, she could not see anything. She struggled mightily and managed to get one arm free. She grabbed hold of what felt like a flannel shirt. And then the whole world went black.

()()()()()()

Tara sat up straight in bed. She was covered from head to toe in sweat. Something was not right in the night. Willow was up to something, but what? Quickly the young witch got dressed and made her way to Dawn's door. The former key was still sound asleep. Quietly, she made her way downstairs and out to the front porch. She said a quick protection spell and took off down the driveway.

Before she could turn down the street she smelled a familiar smell. She turned and saw the glow of the tip of a cigarette. It was creepy how Spike had begun almost stalking the slayer. In this case, Tara was almost ecstatic that he was doing the usual demony type thing. Quickly she made her way over and stood just a matter of inches from his face.

"Well, now." Spike took one more drag from his cigarette before flinging it into the street. He kept his gaze steady onto the face that had a look of determination like he'd never seen on her face before. "You seem a bit out of sorts. Is something up with your wacko ex?" He paused a moment a bit of fear at the realization that the slayer could be in trouble. "Is it the slayer?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain." Tara kept her gaze steady on the vampire. "Something is up with Buffy and I think Willow is behind it. That means that the only one that is even somewhat safe to find out what is going on is me. No offense to the big bad vampire." Neither the words nor the tone of voice were typical Tara but things had changed too much for her not to also change. "I need you to watch over Dawn. I've left a protection spell over the house. Just stay outside and keep an eye on her and I won't get angry."

Spike tilted his head to one side. Of any of the Scoobies, he never in a million years would have thought that Tara would ever talk to him this way. Both Willow and Tara were the sweet ones but especially the blond witch. She had always been nice to him. Obviously the stress of dealing with a rouge ex was almost too much for her to handle. He could sympathize there after having dealt with Drusilla on a number of occasions. "Will do. And just use that mental thingy you and Red know if you should need help."

Tara nodded and began running. Buffy's usual patrol pattern meant that she should be at the third cemetery. If only she had taken the time to do a proper location spell she would know exactly where she needed to go. Of course that would have been a fairly strong spell and it could have alerted Willow to what was going on.

Oh how she loathed her life at the moment. Living with Buffy and taking care of Dawn was not the problem. She actually loved having a family to interact with once again. What she hated was what had happened to her Willow tree. How could a person do a one eighty and in such a short time? After all, she had been the sweet one that had protected her from her blood family. Why had the magics tainted her so and why hadn't she been able to see it?

Perhaps it was because she was too close to Willow to have seen it. Dawn was in he own little world dealing with Buffy's death. Xander could have possibly seen it after all he had been close to her for years. Even he had not seen what was happening to his best friend. Still, it had really fallen to Tara to have seen it but she too was blind to the changes in her girlfriend.

Tara stopped to catch her breath at the entrance of the cemetery. The night was quiet but well lit. The witch allowed her mind to wander free for just a moment. Any longer and Willow could easily penetrate her defenses. The blond witch could see Buffy on the ground. There was blood rolling down her right temple and over her ear.

No time to worry about catching her breath as the witch launched herself and in a few minutes she was standing next to Buffy. Again for a solitary moment she let her mind open up. There had been something there but it was gone now. Tara kneeled down and tried to take the slayer's hand in her own. Something was there keeping her tied down.

The witch could feel the sting of cold metal. It confused her for a moment until the sensation washed over her. There was a kind of magic involved. It was not the dark magic that Willow had gotten involved in. In fact, it was one of the simplest and most natural magics she had felt in a very long time.

After a moment of thought, she used a few Latin words and all her concentration to remove anything foreign from Buffy's body. Almost like a CSI agent, she placed the handcuffs in Buffy's slayer bag. It would take some research but she was sure that she could figure out exactly what had happened.

The witch took one more moment to scan the surrounding area both with her mind and her eyes. There was evidence of grass and leaves being disturbed but she could not be sure by what means had nature been disturbed. There was no evidence of Willow for once and yet the invisible handcuffs indicated some kind of magic, one so strong that Tara had felt it.

A whimper escaped Buffy and that caused Tara's attention to be instantly on the slayer. "Don't try to move just yet." The witch continued with her cursory scan of the other woman. "There doesn't seem to be any broken bones." She got a closer look at the wound on the slayer's head. "Although you took a nasty hit of some kind on the head. We need to get you to the hospital."

Buffy slowly staggered to her feet. She leaned most of her weight on her friend. "No." Her head was spinning and she was seeing stars in multiples. The slayer knew from past experience that she had a concussion once again. "It's nothing more than a concussion. Just need to make it back to the house where I can rest for a few hours."

Tara kept her tight grip on the slayer as she swayed back and forth. After the slayer had steadied herself, the witch picked up the bag that contained her friend's weapons. "I would argue with you but I've learned that you are nearly as stubborn as Willow…" She trailed off at the thought of her girl.

"I don't think it was her." Buffy was now able to walk slowly on her own. The two headed back to the slayer's house. "I mean, it could have been someone working for her." The slayer stopped for a moment and looked like she was going to cry. "I never thought I'd say anything like that in my life. It's been hard to deal with all the things that go bump in the night. But it's hardest when it involves someone you love. Been there and done that far too many times in my life already." The slayer was thinking of not only the most difficult Angelus but her old boyfriend from L.A. that had been dying and wanted immortality.

"I know." Tara also looked like she wanted to cry. But the witch was far beyond tears now. Even if this turned out to have nothing to do with her girl, Willow was still capable of this and more. Though it was not a new thought to the young woman it still sent a shiver up and down her spine. "I'm just finding out just hard it is."


	18. Chapter 18

The three nerds cowered in the corner. Willow was standing on the bottom step of their basement hideaway. Warren tried to stand tall to stand up to the witch but she sent yet another bolt of lightning at him. The nerd yelped in pain as the bolt seared his eyebrows clean off. Anger was building up inside the young man but fear was winning out at the moment. But one day, he vowed, that he would have his revenge against this vile woman.

"Now that I have your attention we will begin." Willow swayed back and forth seemingly not able to stand still for very long. The power inside her was surging and bubbling and made it nearly impossible for her to keep it contained. "You did not do what I asked. You three are useless. I asked for you to take out the slayer. I even gave you the simple spells so that you would be able to. And yet what happened?"

It was Jonathan that was the one that stood up. Of the three nerds he was the one that had past interaction with the slayer and the witch. He knew exactly what they were each capable of. Most important of all he knew that deep down inside her, there was still some good in Willow even if no one else saw it. "She came."

It was two simple words but it angered Willow more than she had been angered before. It took her several moments to calm herself. For a short while she had relished the thought of a showdown with her former girlfriend but she was getting in the way of all of her plans. This simply would not do. "I know that you three are ultimately weak nothings but I thought you had your uses. I'm seeing now that you don't. Tara is nothing to be concerned with. She is the ultimate goody two shoes and would not have hurt you. And yet you three nerds still ran."

Jonathon knew that their time had finally come. In a way, he was relieved. All his life he had been picked on and stomped on. All he had ever wanted was to become someone to someone. That had been the purpose of the spell he had performed their freshman year of college. But messing with the way things are supposed to be only leads to trouble and no good. The other two cohorts had not felt this way ever but he had. "I give myself to you and accept whatever punishment you decide to dish out."

Willow smiled a kind smile for a moment before she waved her hand. In an instant, Warren was skinned alive. She snapped her fingers and he burst into flames leaving no trace that the man never even existed. "I know you are sorry Jonathon. I can read all three of your minds like an open book. Warren would have tried his best to get revenge on me had I taken mercy on him. But you two are just weak little boys. You are lucky you have no real magic inside of you or you would die as well. Now go before I change my mind."

Andrew looked and Jonathon who looked at him. They took off past Willow like a shot. Willow was not sure where they would go or whom they would tell but she did not care. They were weak even more weak than Warren had been. At least he had planned on trying to get back at her. Still, there was no room for anyone to stand in her way. That included Tara and Buffy. But it especially meant Tara.

It was far past time now for her to put up with people that no longer matter. Besides it was soon to be time when the stars would align and that her destiny would follow. In the process of destroying both Tara and Buffy she would gain powers that no one had ever even imagined before. And she was one of the few people that knew exactly how much power both the witch and the slayer possessed.

Willow slowly made her way over to the top of the stairs and out into the faint light of the coming morning. It was a crisp day one that would see rivers of blood flowing. The witch and the slayer and the key would soon be dead and it would leave no one in the world that could stop the evil witch from becoming the most powerful being that had ever existed.

()()()()()

"How's the slayer?" Spike stood at the back porch hiding himself from the first rays of the morning sun. Soon he would have to make it to the tunnels to get back to his crypt. Part of him wanted to stay. He could sense something in the wind and he knew it had to do with Willow. He was getting a bad vibe that she was messing with forces she had no business messing with. Though he was no physic even he could see that she was leading to the destruction of the world. Most big bads think that's all good but then where would the human blood bags be to feed their needs?

"She's recovering." Tara came and stood in the faint sunlight. It felt good to have the morning sun on her face. It reminded her of a few times that she and Willow had stayed up all night and had the sun on their face. It had come when they had camped out on the roof of their dorm. Those were good times and ones that she vowed to get back to. The witch was not stupid or deluding herself, those times could never be recreated. Willow had been through too much and done too much for them all not to change. "Dawn's with her now."

"How's the lil gint holding up?" Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. Tara glared at him but he paid her no mind. He was dead, what did he care about cancer? "I worry bout how she's dealing with all this." He puffed away on his cigarette and watched the tip glow. "I'm sure you and the slayer have thought about this but lil Dawny still may have some powers. And you know who would stop at nothing to get them."

The blond witch turned away. Here was yet another thing that Willow was capable of doing now wasn't it? Scary at exactly how far her girl would go to finish out whatever it was she had planned. "Yes, I have thought about it." She turned back and watched Spike flick his cigarette butt away. Her blue eyes met his cold dead ones. "Why do you think I had you watching over her? The Buffybot is not really for fighting. She was only to hold up appearances. I need people that have power and that I can trust. Can I trust you?"

Spike almost choked at the question. He turned away a moment. There were those in his world that had scoffed at the big bad especially in the past few years saying he had gone soft. That was true he had to admit. It all had to do with the damned slayer. She had gotten to him somehow and without even meaning to. If they survived all of this he would show her what the big bad was really capable of. But first, he had to get everyone through this. "I'll do what I can. Never been one for standing up to the magics."

"I'm not sure how well I'll stand up to them." Tara once again stared toward the rising sun. Her mother had tried telling her that she was indeed a powerful young witch that one day would do amazing things. She had thought that was her mother trying to ease the pain of her unloving father and abuse of her brother. Even the coven had told her of her role in the upcoming battle and she still was having trouble believing it. "But I will do anything I can to take her alive. She's the one and only and I would rather die with her than keep on living." The blond witch turned back toward Spike. "That was my way of warning you."

Spike actually laughed. The young witch was ballsy he had to admit. She had more strength in her little pinky than most of the demons he knew. He really did not want to get on her bad side any time soon. "I know when I'm out gunned. You could blink and I would disappear. Now, what do you want me to do?"

Tara swallowed hard. She should discuss it with Buffy before inviting Spike back in but they had no choice. The slayer was at half strength thanks to all that Willow had put her through. Dawn was no fighter neither were Xander or Anya. The Buffybot could be used but was again not fully functional. Angel had his own hands full out in L.A. so that meant they had to take care of things on their own. She wished that Giles or the coven were here but she understood why they had to stay in England. This was not the only fight going on. There were signs of other things happening. "I invite you in."

The vampire looked a bit surprised but took the invitation and made his way into the kitchen. Buffy was at the counter and next to her was Dawn. The slayer instinctively put herself in front of her little sister. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Tara walked in behind her with a look of chagrin on her face. "Oh." The slayer sat back down. There was a twinge of pain in her wrist as she leaned on the counter. She had pulled so hard getting free that she had broken a bone in her wrist. It was healing but it was still quite sore.

"Not my first choices of swinging places to hang out either pet." Buffy glared at the vampire making him chuckle. "But the time is coming and your former besty is about to make her final move. Who knows what hell she has planned to unleash on earth. And while destroying you and the rest of the scoobies is a hobby of mine I do need you blood donors running around."

"Just shut it, Spike." The three people that knew her so well were shocked at Tara's words. "I don't have time for being the sweet pleasant person anymore. Willow has seen to that. And we need as much muscle and firepower as we can muster. Xander and Anya are coming over to stay here until things are finished with Willow. I can only do so much and having everyone in one location helps me. Plus I still have to keep my mind blocked from Willow. So no more smart mouth comments from anyone. We have to form a plan and now. Part of it you aren't going to like, Buffy."

The slayer eyed her friend. Tara was now a totally different person. It was as if the weight of the world had tried to crush her and she had changed. It was almost like how the Incredible Hulk would emerge when angered or hurt. Part of her was as scared of Tara as she was Willow. "Don't tell me you are going to go now?"

Tara nodded. It was time. She had called the coven as soon as they had gotten back from the cemetery. The stars were aligned and tonight was the night. Willow and Tara would have their ultimate showdown. The blond was not sure she would be able to pull it off but she had to try. Her life and the life of everyone in the world depended on it.


	19. Chapter 19

An-sorry it has been so long since I updated. Usually a bit faster but both my computers crashed and have to get them repaired. Yay me! Lol! Hope the wait is worth it.

Tara sat up with a start. She was on the floor or was it the ground? She could not tell exactly where she was or what was going on. The last thing that she remembered was the final confrontation between she and her everything. The details of that were sketchy at the moment. Why was she where she was and where was Willow? Where was anyone for that matter?

The blond witch allowed herself to sit there for a moment. Within a few seconds, there were pains coming from every single square inch of her body. It took a moment to notice that she had a bloody nose and there was blood coming from her left ear. It was apparent that the battle had gotten personal between the two witches. Or was it that she was trying so hard to protect the others?

Slowly the young woman tried to sit herself up right. The pains were even more intense but she had to get up and find out where she was and more importantly to find out if she was alone. This could very well be a trap that Willow had setup for her. With her memory fuzzy and the intense pain helping to confuse her she had to try and keep her senses.

Finally the witch managed to steady herself enough to be able to stand up crookedly. There was this fine mist about her that was making everything look pure white. There was the soft glow of yellow that poured out of the mist as well. The brightest of the light contrasting on the white was not helping her confusion any. Things were not looking all that good at the moment.

Tara managed to take a few steps away from the light. Perhaps it was because of that old adage about going into the light when one died that made her shy away from it so much. In all the confusion that was already surrounding her she did not want to tempt fate and to lose her way wherever that was supposed to be right now.

Slowly she limped along trying to gather her bearings. A little of her lost memories were coming back. Indeed it had been quite the battle with her girl. The two had exchanged powerful blows via magic although Tara had to admit that she had dodged more than she had delivered. Still, what had started it all? And more importantly how had it all ended?

With the white mist and the bright yellow light it gave her a chiller of a sensation. Had she and Willow fought to the death and she was in some kind of nether realm? Or was she in some kind of heaven? Had she been in heaven the witch was sure that someone would have come to greet her by now. But then she was not sure how these things happened luckily never having died before.

Buffy could tell her after all it was heaven that she had been ripped out of when she and Willow had performed the resurrection spell. That was the start of the downfall for her girl. Or had things been building up inside the redhead since her encounter with Glory? Or was it even further back than that? All Tara knew was that Willow was supposed to go over the edge and she was destined to bring her back.

At least that was what the coven had told her. Prophecies like that had not always come true or not exactly how some interpreted them. Buffy had been prophesized to die and did. The master had not counted on the fact that she would not remain dead. Xander had luckily seen to that. If only her second death had been natural then she and Willow would not have performed the spell and Willow would not have gotten addicted to the darkest magics known to man.

Tara's mind was racing though her head was pounding. Her sense of direction was all turned around. Suddenly, she stumbled over something. She knelt down to see what she had fallen over. The mist parted and she screamed in horror. Lying there in front of her was the still body of her girl. It had taken a moment for the blond to realize who it was.

Willow was covered from head to toe with blood. There were scorch marks along her face and her hands. One ear was torn almost in half. Even worse, Tara could only make out one leg. "Willow!" Tara quickly had her lover engulfed as gently as she could in a hug. There was no sign that the other woman was alive. There was not even the faintest of shallow breaths. There was nothing.

"I'm so sorry." There was no clear memory of what happened but still Tara knew in her heart that she was the reason that Willow was laying her like this now. Tears were streaming freely down her face. She choked on her own breath because she was crying so hard. "I know that this was the only way but I just wish with all my heart…"

Tara gently sat down Willow's limp body. She herself lay down next to her girl and took the other girl's hand in her own. Tears were still falling and her breath still a bit ragged. She managed to calm herself and she concentrated like she had never before. "I call upon all that is good. I call upon nature. Please reveal what has happened and please allow me to change what has happened."

A light blue light shown over both young women so much so that it blinded Tara. "There is nothing that can be done." A voice that was unfamiliar to the young blond spoke sweetly to her. "You of all people should know about a natural death and a supernatural death." The light faded and the image of a person that Tara never knew in life but knew well from Willow's past came into focus.

"Miss Calendar." Tara kept a steady gaze on the witch that was dead and had been so for a long time at the hands of Angelus. Her eyes could so easily be deceived because of the fatigue and the pain she was in. Or it could be that she was finally going to find out where she was and what had happened. "Please, tell me what is going on."

"You did it." Miss Calendar sounded almost cold in her tone. "You and Buffy got your wish. You destroyed the most powerful thing on earth. You didn't have to kill her you know. And you didn't have to die." The look of horror on Tara's face let the former teacher know that the weight of her words had sunk in. "You are dead and in limbo. That's what happens when two people that love each other so much end up killing one another."

Tara shook her head trying to clear it. Of course that was a big mistake with the way her head was still hurting her. She could tell that Willow was dead. There was no breath in her lover nor was there any heartbeat. But how could she be dead? She was the one that was awake and speaking to another, well, person of sorts. "I'm dead?"

Miss Calendar nodded her head. Her voice softened a bit now as she spoke. "I had assumed that you would realize that. The powers that be figured that was why you were calling upon them. You wanted them to heal not only Willow but yourself." The figure of Miss Calendar seemed to sway back and forth. "And since neither of your deaths were natural they are final!"

Once again tears were stinging at the corners of Tara's eyes. How much was she supposed to deal with in one lifetime? Hadn't her mother dying at a young age been enough? Hadn't dealing with her brother and her father been enough? Now she had to live with the fact that she had been the one to kill Willow and there was no way of turning back the hands of time. There was something not right about this. Something was making the young woman question what she was being told. "Why is it that I'm awake and that Willow is asleep?"

The question seemed to throw off Miss Calendar for a moment. Quickly the older woman managed to recover. "Because you were the one that caused her death. In the end, you were the one that was out of control." The figure of the woman seemed to sway a bit faster. It was almost like she was hiding something or trying to cover something up.

The blond witch was not stupid. But she was in no position to really kick up a fuss at this point. She was trapped inside of some kind of limbo which was turning into more and more of a hell by the second. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever." The blond managed to stand up. She put herself in a protective stance in front of Willow. "If I was the one that caused all this pain and agony then why is it I'm able to be here? This isn't supposed to be something of a tortured afterlife is it?"

Miss Calendar swayed even faster. Again Tara sensed that the other woman was trying to think quickly on her feet. None of what she was saying really made any sense. Of course this could very well be a punishment for her. But then again she had no memory of what happened so how was she to know that she was being told the truth. "It's exactly like that my dear."

As she spoke, the figure of Miss Calendar would not look her in the eye. There was definitely something not right here. "I don't believe you and I am not your dear. We've never actually met. And that makes me wonder why you are the one supposedly coming to me." The wheels finally clicked into place as Tara finally put everything together and remembered exactly what had happened.

In an instant the mist and the yellow light disappeared as did the figure of Miss Calendar. Instead, Tara found herself chained to a wall in a cave. Unlike before she was instantly aware of everything around her. Buffy was chained at her feet as were Xander, Anya, Dawn and Spike. Tara could remember everything that had happened the past few days and was revolted by the images.

Willow was suddenly standing before her an evil grin upon her face. "You put up a good fight, my dear." An evil laugh escaped the once gentle natured witch. "I was sure that the battle would have lasted a lot longer." She kicked the back of Buffy's leg. "I was extremely disappointed at just how easy the slayer went down. I was so looking to battling a being that was supposed to have so much power inside of her." She turned back her former lover and shrugged as if disappointed in her as well. "And you…"

Tara tried to lunge at the redhead but the chains only dug deeper into her wrist. There was one thing in her mind that was blocked and she knew what it was. She would have to fight to break the spell that Willow had on her blocking it. Until then she had to keep herself and Buffy alive long enough for her to turn the tables on her lover. "Let's just say the fight is not over."

"Oh?" Willow was in her face instantly. There was a part of her that wanted to kiss her so badly that it made her heart skip a beat. But that was just the minuscule part of her that was left from before. It was weak because it relied far too much on other people. All she needed was herself and nothing more. "And what can someone in your position do? Your friends are almost dead. I can so easily toy with your mind that you actually thought you had beaten me. Puleez you don't even have the power I have in my little pinkie. If I didn't want to torture you so, just like that little dream you just had, I would kill you and the others now. But I want you to suffer like you've never suffered before."

The blond witch only smiled. She knew that deep down in her heart she would win. But at what cost was still the bigger question. Tara knew that she could withstand anything that Willow threw at her. It was the others that she was not sure of. "The only way I am really suffering is being away from the woman that I love more than my own life. I would gladly die for you. I would gladly die with you. And I would, if it comes down to it, kill you. I would rather see you dead then see what you've become. So smile now, my love. It won't last. I will get the better of you."

For a moment, Willow almost lost it completely. But she managed to keep herself from filleting her former lover right there and then. There was still so much to do with the little weaklings. It would further her need for power and in the end the whole world would be changed for it. "To the death then my love, to the death."


	20. Chapter 20

Tara walked out the front door of the Summers' house with Buffy in tow. As much as Xander and Dawn had protested, they had been left behind to watch over the house along with Spike. This was no time for those without any kind of supernatural powers. Even with her slayer strength and other abilities Buffy had proven no match for Willow. Tara had barely been a match the last time that she had faced with going against her lover.

But today was the time. The moon was on its second cycle of the full moon. At exactly midnight tonight the two witches would have their showdown. Buffy was coming along to battle whatever else the dark witch could throw at them. Seeing how much power and knowledge Willow had literally sucked up the past few months that could be just about anything.

"Are we really ready for this?" For once, Buffy sounded so unsure of herself. It could be because of the scars she still bore because of the last time she faced the witch. Or it could be because of the newer scars on her wrist when she had used someone else to do her dirty work. In any case, Buffy had come out on the short hand both times. She also remembered just how well her former best friend had stood up to a God called Glory.

"No one is ever ready to face someone they love." Tara never hesitated in her stride. She knew that the inevitable was happening so why attempt in delaying it. "When the people you love the most turn on you it cuts deeper than a knife. It tears at your very soul and makes you incomplete. I believe that Willow wanted that for both of us to make us weaker." Her voice was confident to a degree but Buffy knew her well enough that she knew that she was not ready for this.

"I remember the last time I had to face down the one I loved. You are so right when you say it tears at your very soul." Buffy could not help but have just a tiny tear drop roll down her cheek. Angel still was the love of her life. But because he was a vampire with a soul that could never fully be with a woman it meant that their love could never be. That was probably why she had such trouble truly committing to Riley though she did love him but not as deeply as Angel.

Tara only walked in silence. Though Buffy could relate to what was happening it was different. Angel was a physical being that someone would eventually be able to defeat. Yes he had an intelligence as well that made it more difficult to fight him. But with Willow she had an intelligence and she had a power beyond any that ever had been known on the face of the earth. At this moment, Willow was even surpassing Glory who was a God.

It took a half hour for them to walk to the cemetery where Spike's crypt was. There was a certain grave there that somehow radiated a power from underneath. The coven had not been able to find out who or what was buried there only that from this grave emanated a power almost to the strength as that of the Hellmouth itself.

It took only a moment for the two young women to find the grave and to set up a protective barrier around the grave. It was from Willow that they needed to keep all this power. Tara said a few more protection spells and then stood in the middle of the circle. Buffy was armed to the hilt not knowing what she would have to fight.

For several moments Tara kept her mind closed off. She was readying herself for she knew that the moment that she let her guard down Willow would invade her mind. To Willow it would appear easy to penetrate the little to no defenses she could put up. She had one trick up her sleeve but it would be tricky for her to perform. It would risk everything and would have to be timed just right.

Finally the young witch let go. Tara even sought out her lover. At first it seemed to surprise Willow that her girl would give in so easily. But then again Tara probably finally realized that fighting was of no use. Or it could very well be a trap that her former lover had devised. Either way it no longer mattered. Willow was now in total control of the situation.

Willow appeared out of thin air startling both the witch and the slayer. Both stood ready to fight but not sure what they would have to fight. The redhead simple waved her hand and Buffy was down for the count. Another wave of her arm and she had transported all three of them to a cave of some kind. Already chained to the wall were Xander, Anya, Dawn and Spike were there as well. Each had already taken a slight beating it appeared.

"Did you really think I could not see in your mind what was going on?" The evil witch smiled a victorious smile. "Besides you never taught the others how to keep a closed mind now did you? I've known every move that you were going to make before you even made it. I even know what the coven has in store for me. They will not get their wish."

Tara sighed heavily. This had not been part of the plan. She needed to be free for her plan to work. But she was chained tightly to the wall and could not move a muscle without their being some kind of pain sensation. "Good will always prevail in the end. No matter what happens between us someone will eventually take you down."

"I thought as you did once." Willow kept her distance. As confident as she was, there was still something inside the blond witch that had her a bit leery of getting too close. "And then I met the likes of Buffy." She zapped the slayer with a bolt of lightning. The slayer moaned but did not regain consciousness. "Then things kept happening. First we lost Jess a guy that was sweet and would never have harmed a fly. And then we lost Miss Calendar. She was someone that was a lot like me only with more confidence. It seems like almost every day we lost someone we loved or they were hurt so badly that they wished they had been dead. So you see though there is a slayer to fight all the badness in the world, in the end only evil shall prevail."

The blond witch kept a steady gaze into eyes that were so black that it terrified her to her very soul. But she made herself keep that gaze. "You are wrong about that. Evil will not win ever. But there has to be a balance between good and evil for things in the universe to not burn itself out. If you keep on the way that you are you will destroy every living thing for billions and billions of miles around."

Willow only shrugged at the thought. "I can survive no matter what. I'm not weak like normal humans. In fact, I don't even need oxygen to breath anymore." With a snap of her fingers, all the oxygen was sucked out of the cave. Tara's face was blue in an instant. She looked down and saw that everyone's faces except Spike's were blue as hers. The dark witch snapped her fingers once again and the cave once again was full of oxygen.

Tara gasped for breath. The others began to stir and lightning bolts shot out of Willow's hands. The group was being scorched and cut and it was all because of the blond witch. If she had only been able to stop her several months ago then this might not be happening. Of course it had been written in the coven's books so perhaps nothing she could have done would have stopped how far Willow had gone.

"That's it. Take in all the oxygen you need." Willow had kept her victorious smile upon her face. "I want to have a strong opponent not that you'll be any kind of opponent." The dark witch snapped her fingers and a chair appeared. She sat herself down and watched as Tara kept struggling with her chains. With every attempt to escape, Willow sent some kind of torture to one of the blond witch's friends.

"What happened to the woman that I fell in love with?" Tara knew that there was still a small part of her Willow inside that evil shell. Even after watching her torture and maim her former friends, Tara knew that her lover was not as strong as she was letting on. There was just one weakness that she suffered from. It would take all her might to be able to get into position to execute it.

"Oh, that weak girl?" Willow looked away for a moment as if lost in thought. Tara could sense that she was thinking of the very first time they had saw each other in the Wicca group. But that sensation faded quickly. But it had proven her point that Willow was not quite every ounce evil. "She's long since dead. Just like a lot of the goody two shoes that I've known in the past."

"You aren't dead." Tara knew that she was playing with fire. She was hoping that it would be herself that Willow would direct her fire at instead of her friends. But she knew that was a long shot as Willow only seemed to be interested in harming those that could not actually fight back. "You are still here and a part of the Willow, my Willow, that I fell in love with still exists."

Fire flew from the dark witch's fingertips and struck Tara. The flames only barely scorched her skin as she had been prepared. Again Willow tried to flame broil the young blond but the flames only barely touched her skin. Willow screamed at the top of her lungs and allowed all that she had to fall over Tara. Once again there was only a slight pinkness to Tara's skin. It was almost as if she had been out in the sun for a few hours too long. "How?" It was all that Willow could manage to say in between gasps for air.

Tara was the one smiling now. The last of the charms that the coven had given her had worked. Too bad they did not seem to be able to extend beyond her own person. Next would be the others taking the brunt of what Willow had to dish out. "I guess that I know things that even a powerful evil thing like you don't know. Doesn't it just make you so angry?"

Willow was a fireball in an instant. Flames shot out and bounced off the walls and onto the gang. Luckily the dark witch had already weakened herself and the damage to the rest of the Scoobies was minimal. "You are something I never thought I'd have to deal with. But there is one way that even you or your precious coven could not best me."

Now the blond was afraid and sick to her stomach. It was how Willow had said what she had and with such confidence that was making her literally shake in her own skin. "Y-you can do your worst to me. I can take it." There was that dang stutter that she had not used in years. Not since she had been around Willow and had gained such a confidence being with her girl.

"Your words are strong. But the way you same them and your eyes deceive that fact." Willow having rested only a few moments stood and came face to face with Tara. "Your eyes are even trembling with fear. I do love it." With one swift move Willow had her right hand gripped roughly on Tara's chin. "You may be able to survive what I can dish out to your physical being but can you survive what I can do to your mental status?"

Tara now was trembling. And before she knew it she was no longer in the cave. She was awake in a white mist. Willow kept her hand on Tara's face and enjoyed the fear and the unknowing that was going on inside of her lover. The evil witch wondered just how many times that Tara could go through the same scenario over and over again. And while Tara was preoccupied that meant that she could once again play with her former friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Tara blinked her eyes hard as the room was spinning and everything was hazy. She was coming out of the mist once again having lived through everything once again. It was becoming so cruel just to what lengths Willow was going through to torture her and the gang. Finally her sight began to focus. Willow was sitting at a table in the cave. How it got there was beyond the blond. The last thing she remembered before the nightmare was another yelp of pain as her girl had done something to one of the gang.

As she scanned the cave she could see that everyone was breathing if albeit a bit shallow. It worried her but at the moment she had bigger fish to fry. This whole thing had gone on for far too long. Though Willow was inside her head she still had one or two tricks up her sleeve. This was for the final showdown. A name entered her mind and she whirled around once again to see Willow at the table. It appeared she had a map and was scanning it for something.

Prosperxa sounded so familiar to the young blond. Tara knew that something was definitely wrong because every single fiber in her being was telling her that this was bad news. Finally it registered in her mind. It was something the coven had mentioned they'd hoped that Willow would never find out about. She was a demon whose temple was now buried just outside of Sunnydale. If her girl could resurrect the temple, she would literally burn the earth to cinders including everyone on it.

It was time. Tara knew that. Her strength was waning but her resolve was that much greater. She now had not only the gang to rescue but the entire planet as well. But no pressure. Her mind was racing and she was trying so hard to hide all these thoughts. She hoped that her girl was distracted enough so that she could manage to plan something. But what? Her initial plans now were of no use to her. She had to do something and she had to do it now.

Willow looked up from the map and smiled. In the blink of an eye she was in front of her former girlfriend. "Well, well. Looks like you're awake. Did you enjoy visiting the land of torture I created for you?" She laughed an evil laugh. It seemed like every evil black vein on her face was pulsating at once. Her hair even seemed a darker black of that was possible.

"I was with an amazing woman." Tara kept her gaze steady on Willow. She was not about to give into the urge to look away. It would only satisfy her girl if she did that. "She might not have been alive or even real in the vision you keep sending me to but at least I know that she was the woman that I fell in love with. Deep down you are still the woman that I fell in love with and one day we will be together as one."

A bolt of lightning flew from Willow's fingertip. It only made Tara look away for a moment. It angered the former redhead to no end. In everything she did, her girl defied her. How was it she was able to stand up to all the physical and emotional pain that she was putting her through? "Did that feel like the woman that you fell in love with? Oh wait, I remember. It was like me. Just before I realized who I really was. I almost killed you twice now didn't I? Too bad I didn't succeed either time." There was another evil uproar from the demented witch.

"That wasn't the real you either." Tara kept her gaze steady into Willow's eyes even when the other witch tried to avoid her stare. "Oh you were closer to the real Willow then. But the dark magics had already taken root into your very soul. You weren't thinking of the consequences of your actions. You were only thinking about how you could best everyone else. That's what the dark magics do to a person. And all I have to say is that I forgive you everything."

Willow faltered but only for a moment. She knew that this was a trick and that she was not going to fall for it. "Nice try. There is no way that you could possibly forgive me for killing you. And look what I'm doing to your friends?" She lit up the cave more so that Tara could see the layers of dried blood on each of the Scooby gang. "I've tortured them in ways that you cannot even imagine. How does that make you feel?"

Tara could feel the tears building up in her eyes. They were tears for her friends' pain but more so because of how deep the evil was attached to her girl. But she would not let those tears fall. They were not a sign of weakness but it would serve only to fuel the fire inside of Willow. "It makes me feel sorry for you. Once you are back it is going to take you a long time to deal with all the things you have done. Even if it was while you weren't you, the girl I fell in love with will feel as if it was all her doing. I miss her and can't wait to see her again one day."

"Stop!" Willow could actually feel something. It was the first real emotion she had felt since she had tried to resurrect Buffy. That was when all of her emotions had shut off and she was lead only by this appeal. It was as if something was simply leading her and she was obeying. "You can't stop what is about to happen. I will make all the people on this planet suffer for the way they treat each other. Besides, it's what she would want."

"Who, Prosperxa?" Tara could sense that something was no right inside of Willow. Her girl was not the one that was in total control anymore. There was something beginning to war inside of her. How was it that she was getting to her girl? They had talked before but now it was as if something was beginning to wear off as if Willow had been under a spell and it was now fading away. "All she wanted was to destroy the world. True, you'd be destroying those that tormented you while on earth. But what about the innocents? What about the babies?"

Again there was something noticeable happening inside Willow. For just a brief second it appeared that Willow's eyes turned their lovely shade of emerald. But it was only for that brief second. "You know nothing of her. You know nothing of me. I'm done talking. It's time for action. After all, words are nothing. It's what you do that counts."

Tara watched as Willow slowly sauntered back to the table and turned her attention back to the map. It was clear she was prepared to do a locator spell. And yet, it still felt and appeared as if she was more conflicted than she liked to admit. That was to the young blond's advantage. But it was a small advantage unless she could get out of her restraints.

"Tara?" The voice was faint but she knew who it was. "What's going on?" Buffy was barely able to move. She had several broken bones that had already begun to heal. Her shoulder was separated and her left ear was totally torn off. In all the demons she had battled over the years, this was by far the worst injuries she had ever been dealt. She was sure that she still had the symptoms of a concussion.

"Don't try to move." Tara kept her eyes on Willow. For a moment the dark haired witch appeared to look over but she continued staring at the map. In a flash, she disappeared. "Quickly we have to get out of here. I know you're hurt badly but do you think you can get me free?" Tara watched as Buffy struggled against her own restraints. "If you can't, I'll think of something else."

Buffy made one smooth move and broke free from her chains. She staggered a bit but managed to make her way to Tara. "Give me just a sec to recover. Not that we have any secs to spare." With a great deal of effort, the slayer managed to tear the chains out of the wall. "What do you need me to do?" She looked weary but knew that Tara could not do this all on her own.

"Just stay here." Tara pushed a stray blood streaked hair out of the slayers face. "Willow will probably try and use you all as a distraction. Free everyone and try to get them ready to fight. Don't ask me what. All I know is that if I don't get to Willow in time, it won't matter. She's going to literally destroy the earth and all of us on it."

"Oh." It was all that Buffy could think to say. She had been there and done that it seemed like every year since she had become a slayer. It was different this time though. She was not the one that was going to battle the big bad. The fact that the big bad was her best friend was a new twist on an old story. It made it that much harder to just sit on the sidelines. "I'll do my best."

One squeeze of Buffy's hand for luck and Tara was off like a shot. First she checked the map and found where Willow had teleported to. Next she had to figure out how to get out of the cave. That took her surprisingly little time. It seemed that they were only just beyond the opening. Willow must have thought that there was no way that any of them could escape. The final thing that she needed was transportation. If only she had the power that her girl had she could teleport there. But if she had the power her girl had the world would be doomed for sure.

Tara started to run through the woods. Just on the outskirt was Xander's car. It was as if the Gods themselves were helping her. Or it was that Willow was just that conceited and thought that nothing could stand in her way. The blond jumped in the car finding the keys still in the ignition. She took off with a screech of the tires.

It took her twenty minutes to drive to Kingman's Bluff. She could see from the car a swirl of blackness like a giant tornado. The blond witch did not even hesitate a moment instead she shot out of the car like she had been shot out of a cannon. In a moment she was standing right behind her girl. "Willow!" She had to shout with all the sound that the whirlwind was making.

The whirlwind lost a bit of power for a moment but continued. Willow kept her back turned toward Tara. She was going to go through this no matter what. It was time. Besides, what did she have left to live for at this point and time? Her friends would hate her and never be able to forgive her. And more importantly she had destroyed whatever relationship she had with Tara. But why was she having these feelings. And again, the whirlwind began to lose speed.

Tara could sense the struggle within and knew that the time had come. So much for being destined to at midnight stop Willow from destroying the world. It had to be midnight somewhere but not under the full moon. Destinies were a funny thing. And the fact that Buffy had already rewritten hers twice only made this make sense as well.

The blond witch put her hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow pulled away but the damage was evident. The whirlwind was slowly ceasing. Now could be seen the half emerged temple that her girl had been trying to raise. It was only a matter of seconds before it was fully unearthed. If that happened, all hell would break loose.

Finally finding that inner strength, Tara forcibly turned Willow around. A bit of power zapped Tara and knocked her to the ground. "Tara!" It was a voice that was almost like her girl's and yet there was still that deepness of the evil Willow. The evil witch kneeled down beside the girl that she loved more than life itself.

Tara's breathing was a bit shallow but she smiled weakly at Willow. "Hey, my Willow Tree." She blinked and could see that tears were forming in the corners of the other witch's eyes. "I think I've found you once again. Kiss me." She placed one hand in Willow's and tried to get her girl to meet her half way. But for some reason there was some resistance. Apparently there was still a strong part of the evil inside.

"I-I can't." Willow was clearly in pain struggling against whatever was left inside her. "I want to." Willow stood up and turned back to the half raised temple. She began chanting and the whirlwind once again was turning. But it was not turning with the same velocity. There was something definitely holding her back from going all out.

Tara groaned as she managed to stand up. There were pain sensations as the blast had seemed to fry her from the inside out. Luckily it hadn't been full strength or she would have been a crispy critter at this point. She staggered a bit but managed to keep herself upright. With one more burst of strength she twirled her girl around and without hesitation she kissed her a deep and passionate kiss.

Both girls were sent reeling to the ground in a heap. It was Willow that recovered first. Her eyes were once again green and her hair was as red as it had ever been. Tara was lying motionless her eyes still closed. Willow began sobbing uncontrollably. "What have I done? Please take me instead. Please let her live!"

an-vote should tara live? let me know.


	22. Chapter 22

Time was frozen still. It was all so unreal as all the memories came flooding back to Willow. It was as if someone had been living her life for the past months. What she had done to her friends and worst of all what she had done to her Tara. And now her girl was lying motionless in her arms. There were no signs of life whatsoever. What had she done?

She flashed back to a moment in time when she had done something that took more power and courage than she had ever had to before. Tara had been hurt badly during their battle with the evil Glory. It was not the damage to her hand that was what had been so painful for Willow to endure. No, it was how Glory had basically taken away everything that made her girl her girl. Through love and faith she had been able to drain the Goddess of what she had stolen from her girl.

It was her proudest moment getting back Tara. And now she held in her arms the one person that had had faith in her and had stood behind her no matter what. The one person that loved her more than her own life and so it seemed gave her life to save her own. But what good was her life without Tara in it? Sure she would have Buffy and the rest of the gang. But what about the person she loved more than life? There would be an emptiness that no one would ever be able to fill.

The air seemed frozen as if something were not even letting her breath. It was truly as if something or someone wanted her to think about what she had done. But again, it was almost as if someone else had done all those awful things. But that was not true. She knew that deep down in her heart. The sooner that she admitted to what she had done the sooner she could face the reality of the situation. She had killed her lover, her best friend.

That was not even admitting what she had done to all of her friends, especially Xander. He was the guy that had been her best friend since kindergarten. They had shared so many things over the years. And since they had met Buffy, they had lost a lot of friends. She was not blaming the slayer in any way. She knew that it had not been her choice to move to Sunnydale the home of the Hellmouth. It was just that they had gone through so much together since sophomore year.

But what was killing her was the fact that she was holding a lifeless body in her arms. It was the woman that she loved and wanted to be with the rest of their lives. But she had had changed that. Willow had given in to these strong urges and sensations. Those feelings had made her turn her back on the one thing in her life that mattered. And now she would have to pay the consequences.

She was not sure that she would be able to do that. She was no longer the strong one. Tara had always been stronger than her but no one saw it. From the minute their hands touched she had gained a strength and inspiration like never before. That was why she had been the stronger one. Only because one person loved her so much and put her so high upon a pedestal that she knew that anything was possible.

"She is not gone." A voice startled the young witch. Standing before her was Miss Calendar. "But her fate is in your hands." She came and stood in front of Tara whose body was still motionless. Her blue eyes were still open but with no signs of life. "She is a beautiful young woman. You were lucky to have her in your life." The teacher turned her attention directly to Willow. "It was not nice of you to use my image to torture her and your friends so."

Willow could not look her in the eyes. All that she had done even went beyond the living it seemed. Her sins were multiplying left and right. "I know." A few solitary tears rolled down her cheek. "I shouldn't have done any of what I had done. I hurt so many people. There is no forgiveness for what I did." When Miss Calendar's first words sunk in. "What do you mean that she is not gone and that her fate is up to me?" She managed to look her in the eye for a moment.

"Exactly what I said, she is only in a coma brought on by the shock of the powerful magics you were dealing with." Willow's gaze strayed. She could not stand the thought of what she had done. "Of course she could still die from this all. And I'm not saying that to punish or shock you. I'm just telling you what the powers that be have told me. That Tara could live or die. And that it is basically up to you. What are you willing to do to redeem yourself?"

Willow forced herself to return Miss Calendar's stare. This could just all be in her imagination a kind of side effect of all the evil in her system. Or it could be that what was going on now was real and that she had a major choice now to make. "For Tara, I would do anything in the world. I would die for her if that's what it takes. I would gladly trade my life for hers. I've already tainted the life I was given. She would never do anything like I have. So just tell me what it is I have to do and I'll do it."

Miss Calendar shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy." The older woman began encircling the two younger women. "The younger generation is so easily strayed into wanting a fast and easy fix to everything. You know that with all magic there is a price that you pay or a gift that you give for being able to do what you want. The magnitude of what you have done cannot be handled in a simple do this and everything will be fine and dandy."

"I didn't mean…" Willow trailed off. If she was honest with herself she of course had meant that she had wanted to do as little as she had to. It was mostly out of fear. The things that she had done would not easily be forgiven by anyone let alone the powers that be. Of course there was one more person that counted even more than anyone else.

"I know you didn't really mean that." Miss Calendar stopped in front of Willow once again. "You are just so desperate to make everything right. And I know how much you loved her. I saw how much you loved Oz before I died and the love you have for her makes that pale in comparison. You can and you will get her back. But things will take time. In the meantime, you will be able to have her back. She will have to stay in the hospital for some time but you two will be able to try and patch things up. What you have to do is simple sounding but not going to be easy. Don't worry, she will be well taken care of. You have to learn to control the magic within so you'll be spending time in England with the coven."

Willow hated the fact that she would be away from Tara for so long. But if she were honest with herself she had been away from Tara for the past months almost year. She had pushed her away and even used Amy, poor Amy, to make her jealous. A month actually was nothing compared to what she had already sentenced them to. "I can do that. It won't be easy but I will do whatever it takes."

"Don't be too hasty." Miss Calendar squatted down. "You are strong it is true. And with Tara waiting for you I know that it makes you even stronger. There are things in this world that even you'd be surprised to discover even with your knowledge of all things mystical. What you will have to do is leave everything behind you. And I don't just mean your family, your friends, or hardest of all Tara. You will be gone for almost a year."

"What?" Willow blinked her eyes a few times trying to see if she had indeed heard right! How could she spend the next year away from her girl especially after having spent the better part of a year away from her already. "What will I be doing?" She was afraid to ask exactly what the powers that be had in mind for her. They could punish her severely or it could be something else.

"First off, this will not be a punishment exactly." Miss Calendar stood once again. "The only punishment will be that you will be away from Tara. You will from time to time be with her. Once her strength has returned she may even be able to join you. You will be traveling the world. You will be traveling it alone in constant search."

Willow tried to figure out what she was going to have to do. She understood going to England to learn to control her abilities. If she had control she would hopefully never hurt anyone again. Of course that was not the only reason that she had lost control. But those were inner demons that she would deal with when the time came. "What will I be searching for?" 

"Something big is coming." Miss Calendar once again began pacing. "This will be the biggest thing that Buffy has ever faced." The older woman stopped and stared deep into Willow's eyes. "She will not be able to defeat what is coming alone. The powers that be don't know exactly what it is but they do know that she will be tested like she has never been before. She will need allies that go beyond what she has now. They all need to be gathered."

The redhead tried to comprehend what the other woman was saying. Buffy had faced so much already in her young life. She had already died twice to save the world. Of course she had brought her back the last time out of almost pure selfishness. What was it that she was going to have to do? Who was she to gather and how? "I don't understand."

"The powers that be don't exactly either." Miss Calendar's stare never wavered. "All they know is that there are signs pointing a rising of an evil like no one has ever before saw on earth. There have been glimpses but it had been bottled up somehow. Now because of the slayer yet living things are changing. In other words, you have set into motion something that could go beyond just destroying the earth. It could very well destroy every living thing that has ever existed."

More tears fell down Willow's cheeks. She knew what she had done was wrong but just how bad it was had not been clear until now. The witch took a deep breath and with a quivering lip spoke. "I will face whatever it is that I have to. If this will allow Tara to live, even if it means without me, than I will do what I have to. Just point me in whatever direction it is I have to go and I will go. Just tell me what it is I have to look for."

Miss Calendar chuckled softly. "It's not going to be easy. You will have to keep control of what is inside of you. You will be alone almost every single day of your life until it comes time for you to return. That could be a year it could be longer. There is no known time table for this. What you have to do may sound simple but it won't be. You have to find and gather all the potential slayers. Finding them will be the easy part in most cases. Some already are lucky enough to have had contact with their watchers. However it will be the ones that never had a watcher and never known what is out there that will be the biggest obstacle you face. You will have to convince them of who they are and you will have to get them back here to Sunnydale where Buffy and Faith will be waiting." Willow raised an eyebrow. "Yes, even Faith will be here to help train them for whatever it is that is coming. The first signs, the first clue is simple enough. 'From beneath you it devours.'"

Willow was speechless. If this was the punishment she had to face then it was lighter than she thought she would have to go through. Granted going so long without Tara by her side would be shear torture. But to have her alive and hopefully happy that would make all the difference in the world. She was willing to do whatever it took to make things right.

Just then she felt a breeze against her skin. A moan escaped Tara who was blinking as if she was just coming out of a deep sleep. "Willow? Is that you?" The blond smiled groggily. She took in the fact that her girl now appeared to be her girl. No more black hair and no more back eyes to look at only the wonderful red hair and green eyes. "I thought that I had lost you."

At that moment, Willow did not have the heart to tell Tara what was coming. A familiar voice made her turn her head. Buffy was slowly making her way up the hill. "We have to get her to the hospital." She took in her friend and cringed. "We have to get you there too! Xander and the others, are they all right?"

"Spike took off." Buffy was limping noticeably. "The others are already at the hospital. I made it look like Xander had got into a car accident. It looks like I'm going to have to say that Tara was there as well." She looked her friend up and down unsure what exactly to think. "Are you all right?" It was only a simple sentence but probably the hardest one that she ever had to say.

"Physically, yeah." Willow turned away. "But none of us will ever be all right emotionally after what I put everyone through." She turned back to her best friend. "And I have news. There's already a new big bad that is chomping at the bits for us. I'm going to have to go away for a while. You and the others will have to take care of Tara until I get back." With the look on her friends face she continued. "No, I'm not running away. I've been given a second chance. I have to do something. And that something will hopefully save the world. I was told that 'from beneath you it devours'."


	23. Chapter 23

AN-Thanks for the reviews and the following. I'm about to wrap up this story. However, if you would like, I have another follow up to this one that will be titled 'The Road to Redemption'. It will still be a W/T pairing but they won't be together at first. Let me know if you want the sequel.

Willow slowly made her way down the hall. The walls and the floor where the brightest of whites. Luckily the lighting wasn't overpowering or she would have trouble seeing where she was going. There were rooms and corridors along the way. The only sound was that of her shoes squeaking every so often. The hour was early and not many people were around.

For a few days now she had wanted to come here. But something kept her away. Buffy and the rest of the gang had been here every day. Of course, Xander had just gotten released yesterday from the hospital. For some reason she had given him the worse beating of them all. Anya would stand behind Buffy or leave altogether whenever the witch entered the same room. Dawn just looked disappointed and that was the hardest thing of all to handle.

That was until she had to face the one person that she hurt the most. How did you go about facing the one that you tried to kill? How could you think for a second that the wrongs that she had done could be forgiven? True she had been the one that had restored what Glory had taken. But that was nothing compared to what she had almost taken herself. Willow was terrified to finally come face to face with the woman that she loved especially seeing that she would have to tell her she had to leave in just three short days.

Buffy and Spike were standing outside a door. It seemed the two were having a quiet quarrel. She heard the vampire say, "You'll see some changes. When I get back, things are going to change!" The soulless creature bumped into her on his way by. She could only assume that it was his way of letting her know that he one day would get his revenge for everything she put him through. In a way, she could not blame him. On the other hand it terrified her even with the chip in his head.

The slayer turned her head away. It was clear that she was near tears and didn't want anyone to see. Willow hesitated for a few more seconds to let her best friend regain her composure. "Was that Spike I saw leaving?" She wanted to ask what had happened but felt that she had lost the right to interrogate her friends even if it was in a caring manner.

The blond petit woman nodded. "Yeah." She turned herself around to face Willow. She could spot fear a mile away on anyone and her best friend was beyond terrified. This was one time she could not blame her. Having to face the one you love after everything. But that all was in the past as far as the slayer was concerned. Things she had done in the past were not as bad as the witch but still needed some forgiveness. "Says he's taking off. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"At least here you can keep an eye on him." Willow wanted to find out more but felt privileged to have been let in on that much. "Just hope that chip doesn't go all haywiry while he's gone." The look she was given made her quickly change the subject. "So, how is Tara doing today?" The redhead peaked over the head of her friend. Tara was still hooked up to many machines, too many machines. Quickly she turned her attention back to Buffy.

"She hasn't been awake since I've been here." Buffy saw the exchange and knew that her friend might just need a little prodding. "She's been asking for you for the past few days. Yesterday she was awake almost all day long. Every five minutes she kept asking where you were. She keeps getting a hurt look on her face when we tell her that you aren't ready. No one has told her that you'll be leaving soon. We thought you might like to tell her that yourself."

Willow nodded numbly. She had been such a coward the past few days. If she had been any kind of a partner she would have been by the side of the woman that she loved. True things were not just black and white and that she had simply been a cad for showing up. It was mostly because she had not wanted to upset Tara while she was healing.

The redhead took a few tentative steps toward Tara. A monitor beeped but it was just saying that it had just taken her blood pressure. It was terrifying trying to take the next few steps. Finally she felt a gentle nudge. She turned to see Buffy giving her a reassuring look. Taking a deep breath she finally made her way to the bedside. She pulled up a chair and gently took Tara's hand in her own.

There was a muffled moan. Tara moved her head a bit but her eyes never opened. In a weak barely audible voice she managed, "Willow?" It was hard to believe that by just one touch that she would know that it was her girl. But not too long ago it had been just one touch that had meant everything. It had saved their lives and had forged a loving relationship that until a few months ago had stood the test of time.

"It's me." Willow's voice was almost as weak. In her case it was out of guilt. She was guilty for so many crimes that she would surely have been electrocuted should she had gone on trial in the non magical world. "I'm sorry that I stayed away. I wasn't sure just how much you wanted to see me." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I mean if you don't…"

Willow was silenced by her hand being squeezed. She also felt that old familiar spark that flowed between the two young women. Things had changed but not totally it seemed. "I will always love you." Tara's blue eyes slowly fluttered open. "I will always want you. Yes, we have a lot of things that we have to talk about. And there will be a period of time that we will just have to keep our distance. But in the end I know that our love will win out like it did when finally you started listening to your heart."

Tara's words were almost prophetic seeing as she had no idea that Willow would be leaving shortly and for so long. It made it that much more painful to have to say. "You have no idea how hard this is." Tara looked at her a bit perplexed. "First off, I agree with you. I think we are one of those rare meant for each other, stand the test of time couples. But because of the magics that are involved and what I did with them, things can't be simple and easy ever. I had to make a bargain so that you could live. In a way I think it will be good for us in the end."

The blond was not so sure that she liked the sound of the word bargain. When that was used when it involved magic it meant that some kind of price to be paid. However if she was indeed lucky to be alive then the bargain may be worth it. First she had to find out more. "I really don't remember much after I kissed you. Instead of going somewhere bright or familiar or even dark it was like I was in this gray area. Perhaps I was in some kind of limbo waiting to see what you were going to do."

"I'm thinking so." Willow stood and began pacing. It was hard to look Tara in the eye knowing all that had to be said. Would their love truly stand the separation that was to come? "You see I finally broke free from that spell I was under. I know Rack had something to do with me getting in as deep as I did. But I cannot blame anyone but myself for how it all got started and not being strong enough to fight it. Not even when it came to you and the others was I strong enough to break the haze I was under."

The redhead took a deep breath before she continued. "After you kissed me and saved me," She turned to Tara and smiled shyly, "You'll always be my hero not that you weren't before." Willow returned to pacing. "Time seemed to stand still. It was as if I was in some kind of judgment chamber. I was in purgatory would be the best way to describe it. I was not alone however. I saw the spirit of Miss Calendar funny since she was the one that I used…"

Willow trailed off and stopped for a moment her pacing. If they were to ever get back to a good place she needed to be honest and not skate by. "I used to torture you." She swallowed hard and once again continued her pacing. "I was chastised for that by her. The Powers that Be were the ones that were indeed forming a judgment on me. I think they wanted me to burn but there was something more at stake here than just what I did. I've told Buffy and Giles but something bad is coming to Sunnydale. For all I know, it's coming to the world."

The young woman finally stopped her pacing and sat down so that she could force herself to look Tara in the eye. "They told me that 'from beneath you it devours'. They also told me that this all is happening because of me. Apparently Buffy's death was the way it was supposed to end. Now it has set in motion a balancing act of sorts between good and evil. That was all they would tell me except…" This was the most difficult thing yet for her to tell her girl.

Tara could see just how hard it was for Willow to say all these things. Anyone would struggle but her girl deep down had a kind heart. It had been swayed by the fact that she had felt powerless her whole life. Even after meeting the one that gave her all the power in the world she was still so unsure of herself that she had given in. There aren't too many people in the world that could have stood up to what she had been tempted by. "Go on. I need to hear this and you need to tell me." Once again she gently squeezed Willow's hand to give her reassurance and to let her know just how much she loved her.

A little spark made it all the way to her heart and made her feel like she could do anything. That was just how much Tara meant to her and just how hard it was going to be to be away from her for an entire year. "There were two final conditions to saving you. And I'd agree to them in a heartbeat. The first one will be hard but easy. Difficult because learning to garner the magics I have within will not be easy. Also difficult because I have to go to England for a month."

The blond was taken aback by the fact that they would have to be separated for that long. But they would in the end be together. "We can survive anything." It took just one look into emerald eyes to realize that there was yet more to the story and that her girl had not yet finished. "Go ahead, say what you have to say."

After just a moment of hesitation, Willow finally dropped the other shoe. "After I'm done with my rehabilitation I have a mission. I and I alone, have to travel the world looking for potential slayers. I'm not exactly sure just how I am supposed to do that but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it I guess. We'll stay in contact and maybe, if the Powers that Be agree, you can come with me at times. But I'm guessing this is going to be one long year that we are apart."

Tara was speechless for a moment. She had figured that they would need some time apart but not where they were in different cities if not countries. That was not at all what she had planned on. She had hoped that they could begin by dating once again. That they could get to know one another again. But she had not even thought that this was a possibility. "Wow." It was all she could manage to say.

It was enough. Willow had thought the same thing. She had wondered how things would go if Tara would even want to stick it out. But it wasn't even a real choice. It was how it had to be. If Tara was to live then they had to be apart for a year's time. Their relationship was already tattered. Could it stand up to the test of time now that they were to be separated?


	24. Chapter 24

AN-This is the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support. In a short time I'll start the sequel called 'Road to Redemption'. Hope you enjoy.

Willow's parents were thankfully gone once again. They were on some conference together or something she really wasn't sure. That was how her entire childhood had been spent basically being alone by herself or with Buffy and the gang. It was probably better they had been out of touch the past year seeing all that the witch had done. Still she would eventually have to make things up to them.

The one person she would have to make things up the most was the woman that she loved. Tara had already been through enough with all that her family had put her through. She would have stood by her girl no matter what and had been eternally grateful when Buffy and the rest had also stood up for her. Of course making up for what she had done would be that much harder since she would be all over the world and Tara would be here in Sunnydale healing.

It was amazing how much damage she had done. It all went back to that night when Tara had left her. There had been a concussion that Tara had never gotten treated. Too much had been going on at the time for her to take the time to seek medical intervention. It was why she been in the hospital for so long. They had wanted her under observation for a week. Now, that week was up.

The redhead sighed at the thought of how much physical damage she had caused. Of course physical damage could heal a lot easier than the emotional damage could. In a way Willow was grateful to the Powers that Be. She and Tara would still be able to be together from afar and yet be able to deal with all the things that had built up inside. What Tara must be dealing with was more than the redhead could even imagine.

The witch sat alone in her room. It was not the room that she had shared the past year with Tara. It was not the old dorm room that she and Buffy had shared. It was not the room that Tara had had and they basically had ended up sharing. This was the room that she had grown up in. this was the room that had seen Willow grow from an innocent person into the one that she was now. It had not been witness to her darker moments thankfully and that was why it was like a refuge or a portal to the past and to better times.

It was just a room simple enough in the house that she had grown up in. it had seen some darker times like when Angelus had snuck in and killed all of her fish. It had been where she had tentatively begun dabbling in the art of magic. It was in a lot of ways the room that had really helped shape her into the woman that was sitting there on her bed staring at the empty aquarium that she had yet to refill or to get rid of. Why she did not know. Perhaps it was so it would remind her of the darkness there is in life.

Perhaps if she had been back to visit more and had been reminded of what pure evil is capable of she would not have gone down that path herself. But that was a fantasy really. No room could truly save a person. It was the memories and the person you had been that defined you now. Though the room had not witnessed the actual crimes she had committed somehow it still knew what she had done.

There was an echoing around the room about what had happened. It spoke volumes in her ear to a nearly deafening decibel. Willow closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Slowly the images faded and she was once again able to hear only the silence that surrounded her. If only it was going to be that easy. If only it could be with the blink of the eye that she could right all of her wrongs and once again be able to lead some semblance of a normal life.

Willow sighed once again and stood up. Though she needed to learn from the past there was no use in totally dwelling on it. She finished packing a few of the things that she had wanted from her childhood room. Though she planned on traveling light, she wanted a few select things from her room to remind her of simpler times and to help her keep the faith.

One thing she packed was a photo of her and Tara. It had been taken the last official day of summer. College was to start and they had spent the day at the beach. At least they had until it had started to downpour. The rain had been signaling the arrival of one of Buffy's greater challenges. The Dracula had come to town to try his best to turn Buffy. All around it had actually been one of the more pleasant ways to deal with evil and left hardly a scar behind.

She and Tara were dressed in their beach attire and had been truly happy that day. They had spent the day with family and friends. Of course that was before the big showdown with Tara's family that had truly made her one of them. But it was still just an amazing day. It was one that she wanted to hold onto while she made her attempt at making amends for what she had done.

Finally she placed the last of the tokens in her bag. The rest she would have to get at Buffy's house. That would mean not only facing Buffy and Dawn but Tara. Her girl was once again staying at the Summers' house. It seemed that was her home now. School had been almost forgotten the past year and would have to be made up eventually. The summer was for Tara to recuperate from all that she had been through and she would have the slayer watching out for her.

Willow picked up her small back pack of stuff and made her way down the stairs. She stopped at the table by the door and left a quick note for her parents. Though she had told them she would be traveling abroad, a fact that neither parent was happy about since it delayed her education, she still thought she owed them something more. Her parents had often left her notes but they had always had to do with money for dinner or emergency contacts. It was not the most loving environment. It had always seemed more clinical to the young woman.

That was no reason that she had to be the same. If anything that Tara had taught her it was the importance of love and always being able to express it. This was no different than now. So she scribbled down a note with contact numbers but also about how much she loved them and would miss them. She did love her parents but did not always miss them.

Willow took one last look around the house before making her way to the door. Xander was waiting for her in his car. He was going to take her to Buffy's and then to the airport where she would be headed to England and Giles. She got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. The car began moving and yet they did not speak a word.

They were halfway to Buffy's when Xander pulled over and parked on the edge of the road. He looked at his best friend who was avoiding making eye contact with him. "Will, we haven't really talked since everything went down. I just want you to know that I can't say there aren't any hard feelings. What you did, almost beating me to death, well, it's going to take a lot of time to get over." He could see that there were little tears in the corners of her eyes. "With that said, I also want to say that I love you. And that being away from you for an entire year is going to be torture."

Finally Willow turned to face her best friend. He had said what she had feared that he was not over what had happened to him. He had said that it would take time to get over. But he also had said how much he cared and that them being friends would never change. The tears fell down her cheeks but only for a moment. "Thanks." She hugged him awkwardly. "I needed those last words. I knew this was going to be hard going away for so long. But with the support of you and Buffy and…"

"Tara." It was one simple word but it spoke volumes. "I don't know exactly what's going through her head but she would be crazy to give up someone as wonderful as you. I know you did some unforgiveable things but there is a catch. We live on the Hellmouth and there are forces that normal people don't understand or have to deal with. Tara knows all too well firsthand what all is out there and she will take all that into account. Just give her time, Will and she'll come around like they all will. I promise you that."

"Thanks." Willow sighed heavily and tried to compose herself. After all she was on her way to once again face the one person that could hurt her the most. If Tara were to reject her it would devastate her. True, Tara was more than forgiving in the hospital. But she'd had the past week to think things through. "Well, we better get going. Only a few hours to my flight and I have to have one important conversation before I go."

Xander patted her should before putting the car in drive once again. So many things were going through the redheads mind as they drove the remaining short distance to Buffy's house. She had had her talk with the slayer and with Dawn. Neither held a major grudge though she suspected that Dawn was not being totally honest. She was yet a teenager and dealing with all of this had to be difficult to say the least. Buffy had almost been in Willow's shoes when she had strayed a time or two when Faith had been around. If anyone understood what she was going through it was the slayer.

The car jerked to a stop and slowly Willow made her way into the house. Neither the slayer nor Dawn was anywhere to be seen. Slowly she made her way up the stairs as she knew that Tara was still on mostly bed rest and would therefore be in the bedroom they used to share. She took a deep breath and knocked on the half opened door. "Come in." It was Tara's sweet voice.

Slowly she opened the door. Tara was dressed in a nice light yellow dress with a little bit of white lace. For a moment Willow thought she was dreaming her girl looked so amazing. The redhead barely made it in the doorway before she stopped. "Hey." It was a weak one word greeting but it was only the second time that they had spoken since…

"Hey." Tara smiled sweetly at her girl. It was her girl that she was looking at. It was not like before when she had been grappling with powers she had no right to even be thinking about. This was the sweet and innocent girl who had noticed a shy stuttering girl in Wicca group. "You can come in and sit down." Tara patted the bed next to her.

Instead, Willow sat at the foot of the bed. She thought it was better if she maintained some kind of distance. "I have to get going so. But I wanted to see you to say goodbye in person." She blushed a bit. This was even harder than she had thought it was going to be. "I mean, I just wanted to see how you were before I left." She paused for only a minute more before it all spilled out. "I'm so sorry. I know I have to be away from you for a year but I just can't stand it. I'm being selfish just wanting to wrap myself around you and to feel safe. You probably don't want me even looking at you let alone touching you. And I know we said that things were all right between us in the hospital but that was before you had all that time to think. I just want…"

Tara had slowly made her way to the end of the bed to sit next to Willow. She gently placed her index finger on her lips to quiet the Willow babble. She then gently gave her a kiss letting her know that it was all right. "I just want to hold you too. It's too soon as we have to learn to trust one another again. We have to learn who we are now that we've both been through so much. But by the time you get back I won't be able to keep my hands off from you."

Willow finally relaxed and laughed a little. It was the words that needed to be said. It was too soon just to jump back into the relationship. No matter how much you loved someone, sometimes you had to let them go, maybe not forever but you had to let them be who they were. Willow was beginning to realize this more than anyone. "I know I'll be all over you."

The two shared another sweet kiss. "Now, we have to find as many ways and times to talk on the computer and phone as we can. I'm going to go back to school while you're gone. It'll keep me busy and my mind occupied at least part of the time. That doesn't mean I'm going to be avoiding really thinking things over and realizing what I really want out of life. Just know that it will always include you."

That made Willow feel good for the first time since everything happened. To know that Tara wanted her back in her life gave her hope and gave her a purpose. True, what she was doing would in the end help take down the next big bad that was out there. But what would truly get her through everything she was about to take on was knowing that she and Tara would be together in the end.

That was if she survived what was to come. Little did Willow or Tara realize what obstacles were going to pop up along the way. It was long hard road that Willow was going to have to travel alone. None of them really knew what this knew evil was or how hard it was going to be to face it. It was going to be a truly long 'Road to Redemption'.


End file.
